The Unforgotten Past
by frostchase101
Summary: A new person, or you could say a fallen angel, went to Kuoh because of his mission to observe the resident devils. But, after meeting a person he knew very well, lets just say that he suddenly can't leave Kuoh. Where would this lead to? OC-centered
1. Characters Bio

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first story and I hope that you liked it. I would start with a Character's Bio since I'm not good with starting a story with introducing my character and saying the things about him. I can describe other characters thou. Anyways, here's a warning, if you don't like stories with tragic endings then you're in the wrong place since, I'm gonna tell you, I'm an asshole for making these kinds of stories. But, if you like/want my stories to have a good ending, my pm is always open. Anyways, here's the Character Bio.**

Character's Bio:

Name: Takeshi Okami  
Age: 18  
Race: Half fallen angel, half demon  
Abilities: Turn to a wolf, summon wolves, a power similar to the power of destruction, can heal anyone by licking their wounds, fast regeneration  
Nicknames: "The destroyer", "Wrath", "Cold hearted prince", "The ruthless one", "Crimson-eyed beast", "The Alpha"  
Appearance: (Human form) Piercing crimson red eyes, jet black messy/spiky hair, pale white skin, lean and muscular build, high cheekbone, sharp jawline, slightly crooked nose, X-shaped scar on his back and chest, small scars all around his torso and arms, scar going from his left eyebrow to a half an inch below his eye, long scar from his right eyebrow to the left corner of his lips. (Wolf form) Big and lean, black fur, muscles can be seen in his legs and shoulders.  
Clothes: (Casual) Silver wolf's head necklace, Red shirt, Black leather jacket, Black jeans, black sneakers, 2 silver rings at both middle fingers. (Assassination) Black fedora hat, Silver wolf's head necklace, Black trench coat, Black v-neck, Black slacks, Black dress shoes. (War) Black finger less gloves, Silver chains wrapped around his arms, Black trench coat, Black v-neck shirt, Black jeans, Black boots  
Personality: kind, caring, cheerful(before), cold(Present), ruthless/merciless(when killing), protective, shy  
Likes: Quiet, friends, training, sleeping, killing (after break-up)  
Dislikes: Noisy people, perverts, people or someone in the supernatural who thinks highly of themselves, arrogant people  
Hobbies: Reading, researching, singing, dancing, playing musical instruments, training, drinking  
History: He is the son of Azazel, the fallen angel's governor, to an extra clan of demon that helds the power over the wolves. His mother died after child birth, leaving him to Azazel. Because of his mother's death, he was turned into the master of the clan. As he is staying with Barakiel when he is 9 and because of Azazel taking care of some things, he met Akeno Himejima, Barakiel's daughter. As months pass, they became best friends. When Akeno's mother died, it started her hatred to the Fallen Angels, with the exception of Takeshi. They become lovers by the age of 13, even though she became the queen of Rias Gremory. But, after 6 months, she broke up, leaving him broken hearted. This made him cold towards other people and avoided love as much as possible, even though he still loves Akeno. At the age of 15, he acquired a familiar, Azumi. Even though he avoided love as much as possible, he return some affection to Azumi. Because of his changed personality, he trained until he is on par with his father. If possible, much stronger than Azazel. He became the top killer of Grigori, killing 500 stray devils and 200 exorcist in a span of 2 months. Takeshi is sent to Kuoh to observe the resident devils there.

Familiar: Azumi, a wolf yokai  
Weapons: Yamato - a cursed black katana with a silver edge, and a revolver that shoots out any kind of bullets

Character Bio:  
Name: Azumi  
Age: 16  
Race: wolf yokai  
Abilities: Turn to wolf, spew out any kind of magic/element, call out wolves, (others would be added)  
Nickname: "The Luna", "The Stalker in the Night"  
Appearance: (Human form) Soft light blue eyes, long dark brown hair, flawless face, slightly tanned skin, busty with an hourglass figure, long legs. (Wolf form) Small, light brown fur, muscles are slightly concealed of the fur.  
Clothes: (Casual) Short sleeved blouse of any color and design, skirt or shorts of any color and design, plain doll shoes of any color, sometime wear sundress on any color.  
 **A/N: I didn't include the clothes she wore when she's with any assassination or war because she's always in her wolf form**  
Personality: Cheerful, kind, energetic, caring, flirty, mischievous, protective, outgoing  
Likes: Exercising, shopping, sleeping, eating, aiding her master  
Dislikes: People who doesn't respect private privacy, arrogant people, abusive people  
Hobbies: Reading, roaming around, hunting small animals in her wolf form, singing, dancing  
History: Lives at the familiar forest. Hiding with her mother from any devils or any species who wanted a familiar. After a few years, they met Takeshi, who they felt comfortable with. Her mother gave her to him in the hopes of having a good life with him. She's about to suggest also getting her mother but her mother already left to fend of the other monsters in the familiar forest. After that, she started living with Takeshi.  
Weapons: Two daggers, a set of throwing knives all made by Takeshi

 **A/N: Well, this are my OCs. I'm sorry to tell but the first chapter would be published a day or two after this. And I'll say it now that updates would be slow. But, on the bright side, I'll try to make it longer and publish new chapters every Friday or Saturday or Sunday. Well, hope you have a great day! Please look forward to the first!**

 **Updated A/N: So, I feel foolish for forgetting some essential things in their Character Bio. Sorry about that. Peace out! - Frost**


	2. Chapter 1: Settling In

"Now approaching, Kuoh. I repeat, now approaching Kuoh." The train announced as Takeshi prepared his bag.

He stood up when he felt that the train is slowing down. Because of being still in one place for a long time, he suddenly have the urge to walk around to stretch and wake up his muscles, but pacing inside a train is a very bad idea so he just stayed put in front of the door. When the train stopped, he quickly walked out of the train at a fast pace, not caring about letting the other people enter the train first. He quickly walked out of the train station and inhaled a huge amount of air, and exhaled it slowly. Looking around his surroundings, he notice that its a small city with mountains and forests surrounding it.

'So this is Kuoh.' He thought.

Looking down on the paper that has his address and that was given to him before he went there, he sighed as he started walking.

'If he just gave me some money, I would be there quicker than walking.' He thought as he sighed.

He walk, asked for directions, repeat. That was the cycle he went thru before he reached his destination.

'Stupid father.' He thought as he reached it after an hour.

He looked up to see a standard looking home, with the exception of it being bigger than the others. He entered the gate and fished out the key that was given to him, along with the paper, from his pocket and opened the front door.

When he entered, he couldn't help but get shocked at what he saw. The inside of his house looked like a mansion, with a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, a big living room at the right side, a big dining hall and kitchen at the left side, and a set of staircase in the middle that clearly have a lot of space behind it.

He noticed a big box on top of the dining table. Getting the feeling that something important is inside, he walked towards it and opened the box. There, he found 3 pairs of Kuoh Academy's uniform and below it is a big amount of cash. On top of the uniforms is a letter. He opened the letter and read it.

 _"If you're reading this, then it means that you're already in the house. Did you liked it? Surprised that the interior doesn't fit the outside look, eh? Anyways, sorry if I didn't gave you some money for the transportation as I know that you're already cursing my existence for that. Anyways, I forgot about it. So, I already enrolled you to Kuoh Academy to make your observation much more easier since all the resident devils there attends the school. Also, don't worry about your clothes and weapons since all of your clothes are inside the dresser while your weapons are in the room behind the staircase. And, you can spend all the money inside the box since below the pile is the card that has access on your human bank account. Don't worry about spending a lot of money since I'll deposit some money every time you spend using that. Anyways, have fun in there and I'll contact you whenever something comes up. Ciao! -Azazel."_ It read as he sighed.

He carried the box towards his room, which is on the left corner upstairs. He placed the box down on his bed and started removing the uniforms from the box and looking around for the dresser that Azazel mentioned in his letter. When he saw none, he growled in slight annoyance at Azazel's antics.

He looked around his room to see two doors on opposite sides. He explored the left door and found himself inside the bathroom, seeing his essentials. He walked out of the bathroom and explored the right door. There, he found a walk-in closet full of his clothes. His lips twitch upwards when he saw his fedora hats, shoes, and sling bags he use whenever he go out alone. He placed the uniforms inside, grabbed a sling bag, and walked out of the closet.

He placed the box below his bed but not before fishing out the card and grabbing 5 bundles of cash and placing them in his bag.

He walked out of his room and quickly went to the room behind the staircase. As he entered, the lights flickered on and showed him the weapons he use and own. His face gained a satisfied smirk as he also saw two pairs of armor. One armor is used beneath his clothes while the other one is on top of his clothes.

Because of the day almost at the end, he decided to explore the rest of his house later and buy something for transportation. Locking the front door and walking out of the gate, heading out towards the city.

When he reached the city, he quickly asked the locals about a motorcycle shop. They gave him the directions. Thanking them, he followed the directions.

After 30 minutes, he reached the motorcycle shop and knew that the 30 minute walk is worth it.

Entering the shop quickly shows you the variety of scooters and motorcycles. What caught his attention is a Harley Davidson black motorcycle at the middle of the store. He walked towards there and looked at the beast-like machine.

"Captivated by its beauty, sir?" A voice said behind him, making him look at his back to see the store clerk.

He nodded. "Yes, I am quite captivated by its beautiful exterior and beast-like engine." Takeshi said, making the store clerk widen his eyes.

"What is the model name?" He asked, making the store clerk snap from the daze.

"Ah yes! This is the 2016 Harley Davidson Fat Boy Lo. And by the way, my name is Kuro." The store clerk, now known as Kuro, said.

"So, how much is this?" Takeshi asked.

"Ahh, this beauty is worth 2,054,470 yen. Are you sure you can buy this sir?" Kuro asked with a raised eyebrow, making him scoff.

Pulling out his card, he gave it to Kuro. Quickly getting the card, he went towards the register and swiped the card. When he looked at the screen after it load, his eyes widened in shock at how much money Takeshi have.

"Just get the money that is needed to buy this beast and we're done." Takeshi said.

Nodding vigorously, Kuro got the amount that is needed. But, before pressing enter, Takeshi stopped him.

"Add more for two box type saddlebags." He said.

After buying it and handling the papers, he placed the saddlebags and tried the motorcycle. Getting a satisfying feeling, he nodded and started going back to the city.

Reaching the city, he headed towards the mall, parking the motorcycle, and walked towards the market. After buying what he need, he head home and started organizing.

When he's done, he decided on resuming his exploration on his new house. He headed towards the small hall behind the staircase and entering the door at the end. Opening the door, he noticed that its only the door towards his spacious backyard. He just sighed as he expected something cool at the end, but he decided to renovate it later. He walked back in and went upstairs to explore the right corner. Opening each door, he just saw that all of it are spare rooms. Not thinking much about it, he left it just as it was. Being tired after all the organizing of his stay, he fell on top of his bed and sleep quickly consume him. An alarm clock suddenly appearing at his bedside table, already set on the time he should wake up to prepare for school.

 **A/N: And done! I was actually going to post it yesterday since I'm in a roll while typing. But it was cut off when the net suddenly went down. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and please do give me constructive criticism at the reviews. And also, please point out if I did some mistakes. If there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask me at the comments or in my pm. Ciao!  
-Frost**

 **Updated A/N: Thank you for the people who pointed out my mistake here, which is making this chapter one big block of words. So, hope I fixed it properly and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2: Turning point

**A/N: Just a quick message. Takeshi is third-year here but he doesn't share classes with Rias and Akeno. So, that's all! Please proceed to the chapter. And, I'm starting it quickly on the part where Kokabiel attacked Kuoh. I'm sorry if it's a bit fast-paced but the Raiser Arc just bores me. I'm sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, Highschool DxD is not, in anyway, mine. I only own my OCs I forgot to say that in my first chapter.**

Waking up earlier than his usual time does not fit well with Takeshi as he dragged his feet to walk towards school. While the sun may not have any affect on him anymore, the lessened hours in sleeping and making sure that he is hiding his presence did a toll in him. He reached the school gates and still proceeded while hearing what people think of him.

"Who is he?" A girl asked her friend with a curious gaze.

"A new guy?" Someone asked themselves.

"Kya! His so cute." A girl, with hearts in her eyes, said.

"Damn, another pretty boy." A guy said while glaring at him.

"Tch! They should all just die." Another one said, still glaring at him.

"Another guy to get the girl's attention again."

Was the things he heard around him. But, not really caring to the things that they say, still proceeded until he reached the entrance. Even inside the school, those were the things he hear and that just annoys him.

'Can't they just talk about something else?!' He thought while trying not to glare at the people around him.

As he reached his supposed classroom, he was stopped when the bell rang, indicating that classes are already starting. Students started flooding in their respective classes while Takeshi just leaned by the window, letting the other students went in first. Even though the students already went in, he still didn't went in. A soft clank of heels was heard, getting the attention of Takeshi and making him look to the side to see a woman, most probably a teacher, walking towards him or towards her class. Scoffing a bit on her style of clothing as the clothes she wear are already in the borderline. When she is about to walk past him, she stopped in front of him and observed him, making him raise his eyebrow. After that, the teacher just nodded to herself and walked towards the classroom in front of them. About to slide open the door, she stopped and looked back at him.

"You must be Takeshi Okami. Wait for my signal for you to walk in the classroom." She said, before proceeding in, leaving him alone outside.

Shrugging, he just thought about some worst case scenarios if he ever happened to see or interact with the devils in school to pass time. The first would be that they would quickly engage to a battle, leaving him no choice but to fight also. Second, they would beat him and throw him out of the city but not before threatening him if he ever come back. The third, is that they would talk and try to negotiate or force him to join their peerage. He quickly shut out the thoughts when he heard the teacher call him to enter the room. As he entered the room, he noticed that all the girls have hearts on their eyes when he entered and the guys are glaring daggers at him. He sighed and wrote his name on the board.

"I'm Takeshi Okami, nice to meet you and I'll be in your care." He said while bowing.

When he stood upright, he noticed that the hearts in the girls eyes seemed to have grown larger while the glares of the guys have turned more deadlier. He wanted to glare back, but held back, knowing that with humans, first impressions are important.

"Anything you want to share about yourself?" The teacher asked.

"I don't really like sweets and I like to travel." He said, making the teacher nod.

"Your seat is right there at the back." She said while pointing at the empty seat.

Shrugging, he walked towards it and plopping himself on it. The teacher proceeded to start the lesson. At first, it interested him in how the humans teach each other since its different in Grigori. But, it was quickly replaced by boredom since the lesson have been teach to him. But, the expressions of the people around him entertained him. As he finished all of the questions, he relaxed and started thinking that classes would be over and eating lunch in peace is his plan. How wrong is he to think that.

 _Lunch...  
_ His eyebrow twitched as he saw the people, or girls, around him and blocking every exit path. He sighed and tried to answer questions that he doesn't really know how to answer.

"Ne ne, how's your day so far?"

"Do you want to eat lunch together?"

"We can share my bento if you like."

"Do you need someone to guide you around school? I have a lot of free time if you want."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Are the questions he got asked. But the last one made him feel the pain he has been hiding. So, he stood up, making everyone quiet down, and walked out of the room. He walked towards a staircase leading towards the rooftop. Reaching it, he walked towards the edge, sat down on the floor, and opened his bento. Since he made a fairly big bento, he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, placed it on the floor, and it started to glow. After the glow, it reveals Azumi. She looked at him curiously before he pat the floor beside him, making her smile and sat down at the place where he pat. He handed her his bento, which is half eaten, and she dug in. After a couple of minutes, she placed down an empty bento box and looked at him happily.

"Arigatou master." She said while smiling.

"I told you, do not call me master." He said tiredly. She pouted but hugged him from the side. He looked at her with a small smile on his face. He hugged her back. They stayed like that until the school bell rang. Both of them sighed, Azumi, sporting an annoyed look while Takeshi have an apologetic smile. She sighed once again before glowing until it subsided to show the piece of paper that he got from his pocket. Quickly placing it back on his pocket, he rushed back to his room, missing a set of blue-green eyes with red hair.

 _After classes, at Takeshi's house...  
_ Placing his bag in the sofa, he brought out the piece of paper and placed it on the floor. As usual, there was a glow and after the glow, Azumi appears. The only changes is that she is naked. Sighing, he quickly removed his uniform and threw it to her, making her yelp since it landed on her face. When she removed it from her face, she held an annoyed face.

"What was that for?" She asked a bit angry while he just scoffed.

"I told you to wear clothes even if we're inside my room or house, right?" He answered with an amused smirking, knowing that he already won the argument. She just pouted and looked away from him, making him laugh softly. Because of that action, she smiled and looked back to him.

"Come on, let's go take a bath. You smell bad." She joked and walked towards the bathroom in his room, making him smell himself and sigh. _'I didn't even smell.'_ He thought.

 _At the bathroom...  
_ Takeshi couldn't seem to look away when she turned her naked back on him as it sported a big slash mark from when they encountered a group of stray devils. He wanted to heal it for her but knowing her, she wouldn't let him and the only way to heal her is by force or raising his voice on her, which he doesn't like. While she is washing the soap from her hair, he moved closer to her and started washing her back, carefully avoiding the wound as he know that by touching it, would lead to her screaming in pain. As he finished, he carefully rinsed the soap off.

"Why won't you let me heal you?" He asked suddenly, catching her off guard. She smiled sadly and turned to look at him.

"It's not needed. I just need to rest for a while and this would heal." She said. Hearing that made him look down and growl lowly, making her scared.

"Turn around." He said, voice full of authority. She quickly obeyed, trying not to anger him anymore. He observed the wound and started to gather senjutsu on his hand. He slowly grazed it on the beginning of her wound. At first, it hurted her like hell but after a while, she started to relax. It took almost an hour to heal her wounds, leaving both of them tired. Since he doesn't really need to take a bath, he just rinsed his body in water and carried Azumi out of the bathroom. He placed her on his bed, wiping off the water from her body and leaving a set of clothes beside her. As he wiped off the water on his body, she dressed herself in her underwear and one of his shirts. He cloth himself in just his boxers and lie down beside her. She snuggled on his chest, quickly falling asleep while he looked out of the window. After a while, he decided to sleep. Both of them in each others arms.

 _1 week later, after classes...  
_ He never thought that a week has already passed since he still haven't encountered any devils. He sighed and thought nothing of it. As he walked in his house, he quickly rushed to his bedroom and jumped towards his bed to sleep, feeling very tired since he evaded a lot of girls who wanted to know where he lives. Retiring to his bed, he didn't noticed the energy that entered the town.

 _After 5 hours...  
_ Being suddenly woken up is not a good sign to Takeshi at it symbolizes something serious is happening. He quickly opened his eyes to see Azumi, clearly worried about something.

"What is it?" He asked while sitting up. She just pointed at his left hand to show that it was glowing. His eyes widened and he quickly placed it by his ear. What he heard are voices arguing to each other.

 _"Takeshi."_ Someone said. He recognized the voice to be Azazel's, his father.

"What is it?" He asked, sensing the seriousness. He heard a sigh on the other end and a sudden shout, to silence the people in the room. He heard some cleared their throat and some mumbling, and some scribbling in a piece of paper.

"What's wrong?" Takeshi asked, feeling that he would not like what he would hear from the governor of Grigori.

 _"Kokabiel... is attacking Kuoh Academy."_

 **A/N: And a cliffhanger appeared! I'm sorry for the delay since I was actually planning on releasing this yesterday. But, being seduced to playing and trying to finish some games clearly took a lot of time. So, sorry about that. I would also like to say thanks to CastielOfHell and Sagely Squirrel for pointing out my first mistake. I hope this second chapter fixed my mistake on that. I'll probably fix the first chapter also, but we don't know when since I'll be busy on the days to come. But, don't worry about the third chapter since it's already been planned and written somewhere! XD. Anyways, the scheduled time of updating would still be the same. If I didn't updated by my assigned time, it's either I'm still busy or procrastinating. So, see you on the next chapter!  
** **Peace out! - Frost**


	4. Chapter 3: The Fight and Unexpected meet

**A/N: So third chapter is here! Sorry for the somehow delayed time. Well, enough said, let's proceed to the main story!**

 **Highschool DxD is, in any form, not mine. Only my OCs are mine.**

"What the fuck did you just said?!" Takeshi exclaimed as Azazel sighed.

 _"Kokabiel is attacking Kuoh Academy."_ Azazel said once more.

"Why?! Wait, you know what, don't say it. I'm going!" Takeshi exclaimed before cutting off the connection.

He stood up and quickly went to his armory to get his weapons and his armor. He went back to his room to see Azumi, half-asleep, at their bed. He snapped his fingers and his assassination clothes.

"Where are you going?" Azumi suddenly asked, making him look at her. He smiled at her and walked towards her and caressed her cheek.

"Just rest. I'll be back soon." He said as a magic circle appeared below him and engulfing him in white light. When the light vanished, he was already gone.

 _At the roof of Kuoh Academy..._

Takeshi is in a crouched position while watching Kokabiel over power the devils. He watched them for a while when suddenly Kokabiel started doing his speech. He heard that Kokabiel suddenly said about God's death, making his eyes widen. He quickly unfurled his wings and flew up towards the spot where Kokabiel is. He then pummeled down, breaking the barrier that the Sitri's made and hitting Kokabiel. The surrounding area got covered in dust, making the devils cough and cover their eyes. When the dust cleared, they saw a big crater on the spot where Kokabiel once stood. They suddenly saw a figure went out of the crater, dropping a bloodied Kokabiel on the floor. Kokabiel stood up and looked at the sky.

"STOP FUCKING WITH ME SON OF AZAZEL!" Kokabiel shouted as the figure flew down. Kokabiel prepared two light spears, one fore each hand, and glared at the figure.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Kokabiel, you do know that there are only two options after this, right?" The figure said as it took a step forward.

Kokabiel threw a light spear at the figure but he only catch the light spear and threw it back but with amplified power, striking him at his lower chest. He gritted his teeth and threw the other one but with much more power than the last one. The figure pulled out a black katana with silver edge and cut the light spear in half.

"So you still brought that cursed sword. Let's see what happens when you're not the target." He said as he formed a big light spear and threw it at the stationary group of devils, making the figure's eyes widen. He suddenly vanished and appeared in front of the devils and cut the light spear with more strength and the cutting process is much more slow than the last one that cut the light spear in half like a hot knife thru butter. He successfully cut the light spear, making him silently sigh in relief. He took a glimpse at the devils but what he saw shocked him to the core. It's eyes were met by violet colored eyes owned by the woman he still loves. She met his gaze and realized who it was by just seeing his crimson red eyes filled with happiness yet at the same time hurt and sadness.

"Takeshi?" She asked quietly. Earning the attention of the red-haired woman beside her.

"What are you talking about, Akeno?" The red-haired woman asked the woman who owns the violet eyes, now named as Akeno.

Takeshi quickly broke his gaze and turned back his attention to Kokabiel who is glaring at him, glared back. Still furious when he was cut off, Kokabiel started to fly but his wings suddenly stopped moving and pain from all of his wings was felt. He looked at Takeshi while he fell to the ground and saw that he brought out his revolver, still smoking. He closed his eyes to feel the impact of the ground but he suddenly felt something latched to him, making his eyes widen to see white-armored person before they crashed down. Because of the fall, Kokabiel is left unconscious.

"So you actually came, huh?" Takeshi said, attracting the white-armored person's attention.

"So do you Crimson-eyed Beast." The person said. It looked at the unconscious Freed and he also grabbed him.

"I'll be taking him also since I have some questions for him. Azazel said that you'll be the one to talk with the devils while I'm on the extraction team." It said, making him sigh.

"He never let's you talk since you'll just end up destroying them or the place." Takeshi said with a blank stare, making the person laugh a bit.

"Says the guy who has the title "The Destroyer"." It said, making him sigh.

"Told you not to bring that up, right?" He said with a glare, making it drop Kokabiel and Freed to raise its hands.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyways, I have to go. Let's spar sometime." It said before flying but suddenly, Issei's gauntlet spoke.

"Are you ignoring me, white one?" The red gauntlet said.

"Your malice is quite low, red one." The white armor said.

"Yours too." The red gautlet replied.

"Seems like we have different things that are occupying us for now." The white armor said. The person in the white armor looked at Issei while he also looked at the white armored person.

"Wait, you're the hakuryuukou?!" He asked. Even though no one can see, the person inside the armor smiled.

"Get stronger, my rival." It said as it flew away.

Takeshi could only sigh at the hakuryuukou's antics as he turned to look at the devils. There, he saw the heir of the Sitri clan and Gremory clan, he walked towards them. About a foot from Rias Gremory, he bowed his head.

"To represent the whole of Grigori, we are apologizing for the acts of Raynare and Kokabiel. They acted out of orders and we didn't noticed it quickly. We are also apologizing for the deaths of Hyoudou Issei and Asia Argento." He said. Rias looking at him amused.

"Please rise." She said, making him stood upright.

"We will fix the places that were destroyed upon fighting Kokabiel as our act of apologizing." He added, making the devils surprised.

"Very well. I expect that the academy would be in its original state tomorrow." Sona Sitri suddenly said. Making Takeshi look at her and bowed.

"You have my word, heir of the Sitri clan." He replied.

Quickly sending a message to Azazel about the reconstruction, which also got a quick response. He was about to leave when someone grabbed the sleeve of his trench coat. He turned to see Akeno, with eyes filled with curiosity and happiness.

"Takeshi?" She said, getting meet by eyes filled with happiness but, was suddenly replaced by grief, sadness, and hurt.

"Queen of Rias Gremory, please let go of the sleeve. I have some things needed to do." He said as he turned his head, not showing his face as tears threatened to fall. By doing that, he didn't saw the hurt in her eyes as she reluctantly let go of his sleeve.

He quickly made a magic circle and as it glows, his tears fell from his eyes dropping to the ground as he teleported back to his house.

 **A/N: And that's that. Sorry if its not long. I made this late at night and continued early in the morning, so definitely not the best times to make this. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next. Ciao! -Frost**


	5. Chapter 4: Recollection of the Past

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter! Well, anyway, just saying hi. So, on with the story!**

 **Highschool DxD is, in any form, not mine. Only the OCs are mine.**

After the long night of supervising the engineers of Grigori and making sure that it still looks like the same really took a toll on Takeshi as he fell towards his bed, not caring if he skip school today. As he was about to get consumed by sleep, he suddenly remembered Azazel did and that made him get up of the soft mattress he longed for. He quickly changed his clothes to his casuals and teleported to Azazel's house in Kuoh. Getting there, he saw Azazel, sleeping in the couch with bottles of sake on the floor. Walking slowly and quietly towards Azazel, he pulled out a thick book from his pocket dimension and rolled it. As he is above Azazel, he gained a tick mark as he looked at the careless sleeping face of Azazel. Overwhelmed by his anger, he rose the rolled up book and smacked Azazel's head as hard as he can.

"AWW FUUCK!" Azazel exclaimed as his hands quickly went to his head. When he feel like his head is fine, he sat up and looked at the person who smacked him.

"What was that for?" He asked with a carefree attitude.

"What was that for? WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME THAT IT WAS THE GREMORY'S WHO OWN THIS TERRITORY?" Takeshi started with a whisper and ended while shouting, making Azazel cover his ears.

"W-well, I did expect that you would sense their auras." He replied while he removed his hand from his ear.

"You do know that I'm still training on sensing specific auras." Takeshi retorted back with a glare, making Azazel cringe.

"Hehehe... I thought it's not important...?" He said nervously, trying to get away from Takeshi's glare.

Takeshi, sighing as he know that Azazel's carefree attitude led to this. He walked towards the door and was about to leave when Azazel spoke.

"Did you encounter Miss Himejima last night?"

Takeshi, getting taken a back, stopped his hand on reaching the doorknob.

"Yes." He replied quietly, making Azazel sigh.

"Anyway, we'll be having a Peace Treaty with the Devils and Angels and I wish that you'll be there."

"Just get Vali, he'll like it much more." Takeshi replied, no emotion in his voice.

"I'll need the both of you there since you're there right before Vali arrived." Azazel said seriously, leaving no arguments left.

"If that's what you want, then I'll be there." He replied and left.

 _'That guy really need to chill out and rest. And, it's either he look for another potential mate or he talk to her about their ruined relationship."_ Azazel thought as he scratched the back of his head.

 _At Kuoh Academy, lunch time..._

Takeshi arrived at his classroom, getting the attention of the remaining people inside. He shrugged off their stares and dropped his bag on his table and left the room to go to the canteen and buy some food as he forgot to prepare some bento. As he is walking towards the canteen, he saw the sight of red hair and that quickly set his alarm. He didn't know why, but he froze when he saw her. As their eyes made contact, her attitude became serious. He quickly checked her side and back to see... no one.

"I'm surprised your queen is not with you, Miss Gremory." He said after he checked out if theirs students that might hear.

"She's handling some things. For the mean time, please keep me company for a while." She said, making him sigh.

"Miss Gremory, I only have limited time to talk to you right now. For that, I'm sorry." He replied while bowing.

"You don't need to be so formal. Please rise and please, Rias is fine." She said with a smile. He rose as he faced her.

"Well, you must on your way Rias-sempai. Goodbye." He said as he walked away. Not getting too far, he was stopped when someone held his sleeve. He looked back to see Rias, holding his sleeve and looking straight in his eyes.

"Please, let's talk." She asked. Seeing the determination in her eyes, he knew that any attempt of saying no would be futile. So, he sighed and looked at her.

"Then let's talk, privately." He said seriously. She nodded as a reply and he guided her to the music room, where he felt mostly at ease when inside the building. When they went in, they found it to be empty, which is an advantage for the both of them. Rias sat on the chair by the piano while Takeshi leaned by the wall near the piano while grabbing an acoustic guitar and strumming it to hear that it was on the right tune.

"You play the guitar?" She asked, curiously. Getting a nod as a reply.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Rias-sempai?" He asked her as he looked at her with a curious gaze.

"I'll be straight to the point, what is your relationship with Akeno?" She asked seriously, getting a sweat-drop from him.

 _'That is so straight to the point!'_ He thought as he was also taken a back by her question.

"What do you want to know about it?" He asked as he looked at the guitar sadly.

"Your past with her." She said. His eyes widened at what she said.

"If you must know, then I will try to tell you about us as much info as possible.

I met her at a shrine, probably about 10 years ago, when I was exploring the place. We became friends after 3 days of our first meeting. We basically hang out the whole time after that. But sometimes, I can't see her because of intense training and resting. After that, we became so close after all those meetings, and if I could tell you, it's fun in many ways. Probably much better than training when I was that age. And I think, that's also the time when I fell in love with her.

I could tell you that Barakiel really tried to become a great father and husband for them. He made sure that he have time for them and begged Azazel to give some of the missions to Shemhazai and Kokabiel just so he can give those time to them. They were such a happy family back then. And, Barakiel treated me like a son, not much like my father." He mumbled the last part, making Rias look at him curiously.

"Anyway, one time, Azazel gave a mission to Barakiel. Of course, he would try to beg to be given out to the others but, at that time, there was no available fallen so he accepted it with a heavy heart. At that time, the Himejima clan attacked Akeno and Shuri-san for mating with a fallen and bearing a hybrid. At that time, I also wasn't there as I was busy training. Then, I sensed a bad feeling and I know that she needs my help. I quickly ended the training and went straight towards the shrine and that time, I saw the shrine burning and the people from the Himejima clan was so close in killing her. I ran towards them and fought them, leaving them barely unconscious and left them to be burned with the shrine.

I brought her out of the shrine and went back to retrieve Shuri-san's body. After that, Akeno ran towards the forest, leaving me with the body of Shuri-san. As a kid, I felt that I was someone useless as I didn't arrived on time and I don't know any healing spells, so I just stayed with Shuri-san. After the fire subsided, that was the time when Barakiel came back from his mission. When he saw the burned shrine, he couldn't help but cry and hug the dead body. Being a useless kid that time, I just watched as he grieved for Shuri-san.

As he calmed down, he asked me about what happened and where's Akeno. I told him and pointed at where she has ran off too. Quickly getting me to prepare, we searched the whole forest for her. But we didn't. We came back to Grigori and the both of us didn't went out of our rooms for a while. Two years have past and we both came out, the only difference is that I went out a week before him. As I went back to the shrine, there I saw, her. Looking around, reminiscing. I called out for her and she turned with a happy smile but I sensed something off.

That's when I found out that she got turned into a devil. Not blaming her about that decision, I still befriended her and that's when we both started falling for each other, or probably, her falling in love with me. After two years, I admitted what I felt and she accepted. That's the start of our relationship, I guess. There were times when she wanted to burst and let her thunders loose, but I would always be on the receiving end. She talks to me about what's happening. Probably usual to human couples. Three years after that, we're still happy. But, I got summoned for a mission that up until now, I still can't forgive myself for accepting.

I was assigned to kill all of the people inside this building, on the outskirts of Kuoh. I accepted it at the thought of all those people inside that building are sinful people. So, I went there and killed all of them. There's this thing inside me that enjoyed it. After a couple of floors full of sinful people, I started to embrace that feeling. I killed without mercy. Hell, I didn't even noticed that there were children inside. After all that's done, I still seek for blood and was about to go out of the building when the door opened.

There, I saw Akeno, gasping and her hands covering her mouth while her eyes are wide and filled with fear. Seeing that sight made me snap back and remember what I've done. I tried, going for her, but she took a step back and shouted all those things that clearly describes me, up until now. Murderer of the innocent, beast, merciless, and a monster who doesn't deserve love. That's also the time when she left everything from her past."

He finished with tears falling from his eyes. Rias, didn't know how to comfort a man, just patted him on the back.

"I... I don't know how to comfort a man. This is the only thing I know, I hope this helps." She said, getting a nod as a reply.

"Y-you must be g-going now Rias-sempai. Its okay to leave me like this here." He said. She is reluctant to leave him but after the bell rang, she sighed and didn't have any other choice but to go. She walked towards the door and was about to open it when she looked back to Takeshi.

"Takeshi-san, I'm sorry if I brought up a lot of bad memories for you. I hope you don't hold a grudge about this." She said before leaving the room and back to her room. As he was left in the music room, he couldn't help but slump down and cry, not caring if he dropped the guitar without any kind of care.

 _'Is it right to say that much to her? I know that she needs to know those things to her peerage more, but is it really the right thing?'_ He thought as silent tears run down his face.

 _'Is this my punishment for being a monster, Akeno?'_ He thought, not noticing a pair of sadness-filled violet eyes that is looking thru a small gap on the door. The figure wanted to help Takeshi but something is holding it back. The only thing that she could do was cry while watching him bare that burden alone.

"Akeno?" A voice was suddenly heard, catching her off-guard. She quickly turned to see Rias, looking at her curiously.

"B-buchou! What are you doing here? Should you be in class?" The figure, now known as Akeno, asked as she desperately tried to wipe away the tears.

"I was looking for you. What are you doing?" Rias asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

"N-nothing." Akeno said while averting her eyes from Rias. By those actions, Rias sighed as she knew that her best friend is hiding something.

"If you're feeling a bit off, don't hesitate to rest the infirmary." She said as she left her to go back to class. Sighing, Akeno did what Rias suggested.

 _'Is it really the good decision to leave him with all the burden?'_ She thought while walking towards the infirmary.

 _2 days later..._

Takeshi walked lifelessly towards a park, feeling his energy leave him bit by bit and maybe, just maybe, the nature around the park would help him bring back those rebellious energies that left him. He reached the park after 5 hours (but in reality, its really just 5 minutes). He quickly looked around to find a spot where trees and plants can surround him, getting him to smile a bit and rush towards there. As he sat, he inhaled deeply, getting the scent of nature as he felt that his senjutsu is stronger there. As he was relaxing, he remembered some things that have happened yesterday.

 _'Come to think of it, I didn't encountered Miss Gremory's peerage yesterday and there's no further contact after I told Miss Gremory of my past. Something feels odd.'_ He thought.

 _'Well, never mind that! I'll just relax here.'_ He added as he lie down on the grass.

He didn't notice that he fell asleep after he suddenly got woken up by a loud crash. He quickly stood up, looked around to see that it is already nighttime, and walked towards the place where he heard the crash came from. He found a small storage shed after some walking.

 _'Wait, is there a stray devil there?'_ He thought to himself as he sensed some demonic energy, missing out the faint fallen energy it also emitted. He slowly walked towards the entrance, careful not to alert the stray devil, and opened the door. He looked around and saw some tools used like ladders, pails, brooms, and some other things used to keep the plants healthy and the cleanliness of the park. He walked cautiously towards the back as he felt the energy is much stronger there.

When he reached the back, the organized things before are now in ruins. He scratched his head as he know that if someone caught him going out of the storage shed, they would think that it was him who messed it up. He sighed at that thought and started removing and placing the things in order. For quite a while, he reached the end, but what he saw shocked him and made his heart stop.  
...

...

...

...

"Akeno?"

 **A/N: And... another cliffhanger! Sorry for the delay guys. I was actually planning on finishing and posting this chapter on Saturday, but being sick for a week makes small things like this harder. And then, I was about to finish this chapter yesterday as I regained some of my strength but I got hooked on a TV show and, apparently, didn't started my laptop to continue. So, for compensation, I made this chapter much longer for you guys to enjoy. Also, please check out the updated version of the Character Bio, as I forgot some important detail there. And, Happy Chinese New Year for you guys! Well, I'm just greeting in case some of you do celebrate Chinese New Year. Anyways, stay tune for the next chapter! Peace out! - Frost**


	6. Chapter 5: Bringing Back the Feelings

**A/N: Welcome back to a new chapter! So, I just noticed now that this chapter fits in to the worldwide event, and that's Valentine's day! Anyway, you may think of this as a special chapter for the event or just a standard chapter. Welp, on with the show!**

 **Highschool DxD is, in any kind of form, not mine as it was a private property of the author. Only my OCs and some plots are mine.**

He looked at her curiously as to what happened to her as she is wet and unconscious. He carried her bridal-style towards the door. When he reached it, he saw that the door is closed which made him remember if he closed the door. He walked closer and reached for the doorknob with his hand and opened it, or so he thought.

 _'What the hell? I didn't close the door nor locked it. Wait, is it someone from outside?'_ He thought. As he tried several times to open it, he sighed in defeat, thinking of no other ways to open the door without raising suspicion. He placed Akeno down leaning on a wall as he looked inside for something that they can use to lie down. With some luck, he found a mat and some bed sheets that he, at first, looked at it suspiciously.

 _'I seriously hope that this was not used in some sexual shit here.'_ He thought with a sigh.

He placed the bed sheet on top of the mat and carried Akeno and placed her on top of it. He looked around if he could use something to open the door or any other means of exit at the shed. He found a window, but found out that the both of them are to big for the window. As he was looking for some things to use, Akeno suddenly shivered really bad, making him look at her with wide eyes. He quickly went to her and decided to remove her wet clothes.

 _'I'm so stupid! I should have done this a while ago!'_ He thought angrily at himself as he removed her clothes.

When he removed her school clothes, he started to blush as he stared at her flawless skin. Snapping back to reality, he shook his head to remove any indecent pictures that was made by a small part of his brain. As he checked if her underwear is also wet, he found out that only her bra is wet while her underwear isn't, making him think about physics and other things science have thought.

As he removed her bra, he removed his school blazer and removed the black shirt he used to replace a part of his uniform. He dressed her using his shirt and he wore his blazer again. He hung her uniform while tying the rope inside the shed on opposite walls.

Even by removing her wet clothes, her shivering didn't stop, making him think more of any ideas. When he thought one, his face turned a shade of red. Quickly shaking his head, he inhaled slowly to calm his nerves and walked towards her. He sat down beside her while looking at her with concern on his eyes. He lie down beside her and did what some people might do, share his body heat with her. As he hug her and rub his hands on her back to heat her up, he couldn't help but remember how soft her body is.

For quite some time, she stopped shivering, making him sigh in relief. As time pass, he found himself not wanting to remove her from his arms, even if it is just for that night. Even though she has stopped shivering for a while, he didn't stopped rubbing his hands on her back. He also started humming some random tune even though no one is listening to him, he just enjoyed the time.

Finishing his humming, he also stopped rubbing her back and just hugged her as he stamps the feeling in his head. He tighten his hug on her, to make sure he wasn't dreaming or daydreaming.

"Why do you always make me worry?" He whispered with a sad smile while looking at her.

"But, I don't hate worrying about you." He added as he kissed her in the forehead.

"Goodnight... Akeno." He mumbled as he let drowsiness consume him, making him sleep.

 _The next day..._

Takeshi stretched his hands upwards while looking his surroundings. Remembering that he is still in the storage shed with Akeno, he stood up to check if her clothes is already dry. Reaching her clothes he touched it to know that it was already dry. He looked at the mat and saw her, still sleeping, making him smile. He grabbed her dry clothes and folded them neatly beside her. After he is done, his left hand suddenly glowed, making him widen his eyes.

 _'Did I just forgot that I am a part of the supernatural and could have TELEPORTED OUT OF HERE?!'_ He thought as he yanked his hair in frustration. As he finally calmed down, he placed his hand by his ear.

 _"Where the hell are you?"_ Came a familiar voice, making him turn pale.

"I-I was... with Akeno." He said with a sad undertone.

 _"You two already together?"_ She asked excitedly.

"No, she doesn't even know I'm here." He replied, still have the sad undertone.

 _"Why?"_ She asked curiously.

He started to explain what happened while earning some gasps and sighs at some points.

 _"Well, knowing the story now, it's better if you teleport back to her home and wait until she wakes up and maybe smooth some things out."_ She suggested.

"I still don't know. Anyways, I have to go, bye." He said.

After getting a "bye" from Azumi, he cut off their connection and he looked back to Akeno, who is still sleeping.

 _'Must have completely depleted her magical energy to sleep this long._ ' He thought as he placed her clothes to his pocket dimension and carrying her bridal style to prepare for teleportation. He already prepared a magic circle and he entered it. As the light engulfed them, he felt the familiar dizziness and the feeling of getting pulled as he teleported.

 _At the shrine.._.

Looking around, he saw another shrine, but with familiar features of her old home. He smiled sadly while looking at it as he remember how useless he was that time.

 _'So you still chose a house where you will remember them, or more specifically, Shuri-san.'_ He thought sadly.

Entering the shrine, he looked around to see it clean in every corner, making him smile. Searching for her room, he already saw the kitchen, the dining room, and the tea ceremony room. Walking inside the room at the left corner, he was met by a futon and a closet, making him smile about how she decorated her room very minimal. He placed her at the futon and placed a blanket, that was by her futon a while ago, over her so that she could be comfortable.

Deciding to cook for her so that she wouldn't need to do it later, he walked out of her room to go to the kitchen. Reaching the kitchen, he looked for ingredients, which is quite a lot, but he settled for a basic western breakfast since he knows that he is not a really good cook. He grabbed some bacon, flour and eggs. He started to make the batter for the pancakes while he is frying the eggs and bacon. As he finished, he placed them on two plates and he placed both plates at the table.

Waiting for her to wake up, he looked around the shrine. There, he saw a lot of pictures, all of them is either with Rias or the whole peerage but one picture caught his attention. It is a picture of Akeno with Issei, making him frown a bit.

"Well, it looks like you already found a new love." He mumbled, oblivious to the figure behind him who heard what he said.

"Ara ara, what do you mean found a new love?" The figure behind him asked, making him widen his eyes and look behind him as fast as he can.

"Akeno." He breathed out, making her smile and giggle.

"Ara ara, what would be the "Crimson-eyed Beast" as the Hakuryuukou said, be doing at my humble home?" She asked, making him silently scoff.

"I would like to ask what would you be doing last night, with no more magic energy and not even noticing where you would teleport?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, making her widen her eyes. She smiled sadly and looked at him.

"I'm slaying some stray devils." She admitted.

"To the point where you depleted your magic energy?" He asked with a blank face. She nodded. He sighed as a pair of fallen and devil wings grew out of his back. He turned his back at her.

"Enjoy your breakfast then, Miss Himejima." He said with a cold undertone, that she heard, making her ashamed at what she did as she remembers that only when he is disappointed at something, he would have a cold undertone at every sentence.

He flew out of the shrine and towards his house, careful not to attract attention at the humans that was already awake at that time. As he reached his house, he flew down towards his front door and opened it, quickly entering his house, before slamming the door and slumping down. He banged his head on his hands a couple of times.

 _'I'm so fucking stupid! I should have stayed there and talked more. But no! My emotions suddenly burst and I couldn't help but to flee.'_ He thought as he sighed.

He placed his head in-between by his knees and sighed again. He ruffled his hair in frustration and he let out a loud grunt. Staying in that position for a while, he thought back on the things he did, but it just made him more frustrated. He stood up with a made up mind and went out of his house again and grew out his wings.

 _'That's it! I'm going back.'_ He thought. He flew out of his property and flapped his wings, so that he would reach her shrine faster. Reaching at the shrine, he slowly flew down and went on one knee, so that his wings would go back smoothly (don't question his logic). He stood up and walked towards the shrine and knocked at the wooden sliding door. He waited for a while before it opened to reveal Akeno. Her eyes widen when she saw her visitor. Before her mouth open to speak, she was beaten by him scratching the back of his head.

"I... I'm sorry for... how I acted a while ago." He apologized while looking down. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine. Please, come in." She said as she moved to the side to make way for him. He smiled a bit and walked in.

Following her to the dining room, they kept a comfortable silence, which he is somehow grateful. When they reached the table, he saw that she still not yet eating her breakfast, making him widen his eyes.

"You didn't eat breakfast...?" He said, making her look at him with a sad smile.

"It's not fun to eat a meal when there are two plates prepared but that person would not eat with you." She said.

He sighed while she giggled as she sat down, he followed quickly.

"Itadakimasu!" They both said as they started eating.

They made small talks, mostly on how their life has been. Even though they already finished eating, they haven't stopped talking. After quite a while, he stood up while she followed suite. Even washing the dishes, they didn't stopped their chat. After quite a while, he stood up and walked towards out of the shrine. He looked back and gave a small smile to Akeno.

"Well, Miss Himejima, I best be going. Thank you for that interesting conversation, let's do it again sometime." He said, which getting a nod and a giggle from Akeno.

"Ara ara, I also must thank you for giving me one of the most interesting conversations. Let us meet again sometime." She said, while bowing.

As she stood back right, he smiled and gave a small nod as his wings grew out of his back and he flew away. When he is already out of sight, she smiled brightly and remembers their conversation a while ago. As she reminisced, she didn't notice the blush forming on her face. At Takeshi's, while he is still flying, he couldn't help but smiled widely at how he spent time with her.

 _'I really do love her..."_

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! I'm really sorry for the delay, I tried everything to publish this yesterday but since my sister just went back from Singapore, we have to spend time with each other. The first A/N of this chapter is pertaining to the event yesterday, which is Valentine's day since I really planned on publishing this yesterday. Anyway, as we can see that this is the start of repairing their broken relationship before. I;m sorry if it somehow sucked or it really sucked since I'm not good with romantic scenes. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Ciao - Frost**


	7. NOT AN UPDATE!

So, I'm sorry to say this is not an update. Reason why I'm doing this is because I will explain what has been happening in my life. So, I've been more busy at school and I'm studying for our finals. I'm not gonna abandon this story and I do know I've left you hanging for about three weeks now. I'll try my best to write something if I ever get some free time. I'll also try my best to update as soon as finals are finished, which is three days from now. As I say, I'm so sorry yet again. I also do promise to make the next chapter a bit longer. As I say, I'm not abandoning this story, I just need to finish the finals and I'll be on a writing spree! Anyways, I hope you look forward for the next chapter. Peace out! - Frost


	8. Chapter 6: SwimmingObservationDhampir

**Highschool DxD is, in any form, not mine. Some plots and the Ocs are mine though.**

Waking up and receiving an invitation from Akeno to use the swimming pool in Kuoh with them is a good way to get Takeshi off his bed in a Saturday. He quickly went there and saw that Rias and her peerage are tasked to clean it but instead, she used her familiar to do their job, thus making them enjoy the pool. Getting a good spot by the side of the swimming pool, he lay there, closed his eyes, and started basking his pale skin in the sun in hopes of getting it to tan a bit.

Hearing a door open grabbed his attention as he opened his eyes, sat up, and looked at the direction of the sound, quickly making him blush. What unveiled in his eyes is Akeno and Rias, in, somehow, revealing swimsuits. Rias quickly went to Issei to show off her swimsuit while Akeno went towards his direction and stopped in front of him.

"Ara ara, how do I look Takeshi-kun?" She asked as she leaned down to his level, making him see her cleavage.

"I-it really looks g-good, Akeno-san." He stuttered, looking away while his face turned redder.

Seeing his reaction made her giggle as she sat down beside him. They didn't spoke to each other since Takeshi is still trying to control his temperature while Akeno is watching him in amusement. After a while, he controlled his temperature and looked at Akeno, who was smiling in amusement. He looked at her curiously and tilted his head a bit.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, making her giggle at his obliviousness.

"Ara ara, its nothing." She said.

Replying a nod, he lay down and closed his eyes, resuming in basking his body in the sun's heat. After a while, he suddenly felt that someone is touching his stomach, making him open his eyes to see Akeno tracing her finger at his stomach, looked really bored. Sighing, he sat up, making her stop, and looked at her.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, making her look at him with mischievous eyes. .

"Ara ara, I want you to apply sunscreen on my body." She replied as she lay on her stomach while removing the tie of her top. Looking for the sunscreen while blushing, he quickly found it and applied some in his hand. He rubbed it first to his hands and started rubbing it on her back, getting a moan from her at how soft and gentle his hands are.

Hearing that acquired the attention of all the people in the pool. Taking notice of this too fast, he looked at them with a blank expression and a slight coldness in his eyes, making everyone go back to what they're doing. He resumed applying, adding some more sunscreen when needed and, unconsciously, started massaging her back. Feeling that, she held a relaxed expression while the corner of his mouth is raised a bit.

 _'This isn't bad at all.'_ He thought, looking around and enjoying the time.

 _After 10 minutes..._

Finishing her massage, Takeshi suddenly felt a familiar presence by the gates of Kuoh. His expression quickly changed from enjoyment to serious as he stood up and walking towards Rias, who was also getting applied some sunscreen by Issei. Noticing him, Rias looked at him with a semi-serious face.

"I'll be going now, Rias-san. Enjoy the pool." He said and bowed. She looked at him suspiciously, but sighed.

"It's okay. Thank care on your way home." She said as he went quickly towards the gate, not bothering to change.

Reaching there, he was met by a guy with silver hair. He smirked and slowed his pace. Quickly sensing Takeshi's presence, the guy turned and looked at him with mild curiosity.

"Where are your clothes?" The guy asked as Takeshi crossed his arms by his chest.

"I was actually at the pool, massaging someone when I felt your presence. Care to share why?" Takeshi answered and raised his eyebrow, making the guy laugh.

"Oh is that so? Sorry to cut your time while massaging someone, but I have brought what you asked for." He replied, making Takeshi excited a bit. The guy reached at his pocket and brought out 3 blue gems in a bag when suddenly, they both felt other presences. The guy just smirked, still in a relaxed stance.

"Even if you have me surrounded with your knights, you know that it won't deal much effect unless the "Crimson-Eyed Beast" joined you to attack me." He said as Kiba and Xenovia appeared on either side of him with their respective swords out. Takeshi looked behind and saw the rest of the ORC walking towards them. Rias quickly looked at him with a serious face.

"Who is this Takeshi-san?" Rias asked as he sighed, knowing that they would more likely be hostile if they knew his name.

"... This is Vali, this generation's Hakuryuukou." He said while pointing at the guy with silver hair.

"So this is my rival?!" Issei suddenly said, a bit frightened as Vali looked at him. He scoffed a bit and looked back to Takeshi.

"Well, I only went here to bring what you ask for. I'll see you around." Vali said and walked a bit before looking back to Takeshi.

"I almost forgot. Meet me at the usual." He said before unfurling his dragon wings and flying off. Sighing at Vali's antics, Takeshi materialized his clothes before looking at the ORC.

"I'll be going now. Watch your back." He said as he unfurled his own fallen wings and flew towards where he and Vali would meet; at the north side of the park.

 _At the north side of the park..._

Flying down towards the empty space, Takeshi placed back his wings and sat on the bench while waiting for Vali. After a while of picking up stones and throwing them somewhere, Vali appeared and looked at Takeshi with an "are you serious?" look. Seeing that, Takeshi stopped and looked at Vali seriously.

"What?" He asked with an irritated voice, quickly making Vali raise his hands in surrender.

"Anyway, why did you call me here?" He asked at Vali sat beside him.

"The Khaos Brigade is going to attack at the meeting." Vali said, making Takeshi look at him.

"I don't know why but I feel like you've already told me this." He said, making Vali look at him curiously.

"Really? If so, then I'm sorry. Anyway, to be more specific, the Old-Maou faction is going to attack." Vali said, making Takeshi raise his eyebrow.

"And I'll be guessing you're not with them." Takeshi said, making Vali nod.

"I have my own team." Vali said. He stood up and looked at Takeshi.

"I talked to you about this because I don't want you interfering with my fight with the Sekiryuutei. I'll use that opportunity to gauge his strength." He said as he walked a bit, before stopping and looking back at Takeshi.

"Are you sure you don't want to join the Khaos Brigade or more specifically, my team?" He asked as Takeshi stood up and placed his hands in his pockets.

"As fun and entertaining that sounds since I'm a bit of a battle maniac, I have to decline, for personal reasons. But, I will stick to being a neutral one so that I could help my old man while having fun or helping you in some of your missions." He answered, while looking at the sky.

Vali unfurled his devil wings and flew away. Sighing, Takeshi walked towards his house to get some fresh air. While walking, he suddenly saw Akeno, carrying some plastic bags. He walked towards her and silently grabbed the bags, startling Akeno.

When she saw who did that, she sighed in relief and smiled at him.

"Ara ara, that wasn't very nice Takeshi-kun." She said as she looked at Takeshi while he just looked around.

"I'm just here to help, since if I ask you, you would just say you can handle it." He said as she blushed a bit.

They walked towards the shrine in silence, but neither of the two wanted to break it. In fact, they enjoyed it. They both held happy expressions on their faces, which is unnatural for Takeshi, but he didn't mind it though. Reaching the bottom of the shrine, he held all the bags in his hand while the other wrapped around Akeno's waist, making her yelp in surprise. He unfurled his wings and tightened his grip around her waist before flying towards the top of the staircase.

Flying towards the shrine, Akeno smiled and hugged Takeshi, enjoying his warmth and thoughtfulness. Noticing this, Takeshi smiled a bit and slowed down his flying for a bit, so that she wouldn't notice it. Reaching the top, he placed her down by the front door of the shrine and placed his wings back inside him. Opening the door, she led him towards the kitchen and pointed at the spot by the refrigerator where he can place the bags down.

Walking towards the Tea Ceremony room, she ordered for him to sit and wait while she prepare some tea. Thinking about tasting her tea again makes him drool and quickly making him sit down and wait like a loyal dog, or wolf for that matter, making her giggle at his antic. Leaving him alone, he couldn't help but think that he still haven't change to his wolf form for this long.

Thinking this is a good opportunity, he transformed into a wolf pup that still looks like the adult form but without the stern demeanor. He explored the room and sometimes ran around to get his muscles to warm up. After a while, the door opened, making him stop and look at the door, to reveal Akeno, who was holding a tray that has a tea set on it.

She looked around with a puzzled expression as she know that Takeshi wouldn't leave without saying anything. Placing the tray down the the small table, she looked around, opening the door to inspect, and that's when Takeshi "attacked". He walked towards her legs and circled around it while rubbing his head at her leg, making her yelp in surprise.

Looking down, she saw a small wolf pup that was smiling at her. She looked at it curiously before spotting that its eyes and Takeshi's eyes are the same. She bent down to pick the pup and scratched behind its ears, making it bark happily. She suddenly felt something, like a collar, by its neck and she flipped the pup so that it's facing her. She followed the object and it cleared her assumption that it was Takeshi when she saw a silver dog tag hanging on its collar with the name "Takeshi" on it. She smiled and sat down before placing him back on the floor.

"Ara ara, how would you savor the taste of the tea when you're in that form?" She asked. He looked at her for a bit before transforming back to being a human.

"Better?" He asked as she giggled.

"Much better." She answered.

She poured some tea on their cups and he eagerly sipped on it. After sipping, he brightened and sipped some more, getting a giggle from her. They started talking how they are and going back to the trivial things like their likes and dislikes. They both enjoyed their talk while sipping some tea. Little did they know that someone is observing them, with a big smirk on their face.

 _The next day..._

Waking up with a happy aura, he jumped off his bed and started his morning routine, which mainly consists of getting a shower and getting dressed. He walked towards the kitchen and made himself and Azumi some breakfast, since it is still quite early. Grabbing some ingredients from the refrigerator, Azumi suddenly appeared and looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Someone's happy right now." She said once she got out of her shock. He looked at her and nodded with a bright smile.

"Just place some plates for us at the table and wait there, this won't take up much time." He said as he proceeded to hum, making her smile.

She did what was told to her and patiently waited at the table. After a couple of minutes, he walked towards the dining room with the foods, which are pancakes, eggs, and bacon. When she saw the food, she looked at him with a curious look in her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by him, making him raise his eyebrow.

"What?" He asked skeptically.

"Why Western breakfast?" She asked as he chuckled a bit, the smile still in his face.

"Well, ever since we moved here, you always served Japanese food. Not that I hate it, i just wanted a temporary change of pace." He explained as he scratched the back of his neck and laugh nervously.

She smiled at his antic and they started to eat breakfast with him having a quicker pace than normal since he might get late for school. Finishing his breakfast, he quickly grabbed his bag and walked towards the front door and walked out, but not before Azumi stopping him. He looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Remember, its classroom visit today." She said, making him widen his eyes.

"Shit." He mumbled. He waved at her and she waved back.

Walking out of his house, he decided to run instead of using his Harley, to work up his leg muscles. As he started running, he kept his speed in a humane limit to not attract attention to him. After 5 minutes, he reached the school with just small beads of sweat. He quickly wiped the sweat of and proceeded to walk towards his class. Reaching his class, he was met by all of the girls attention in him, making him sigh as he forgot how his girl human classmates behave around him.

 _'This is gonna be a long day...'_ He thought.

 _Lunch break..._

Seeing Azazel at his classroom made him uncomfortable. What's worse is that every time he answered the teacher correctly, Azazel would cheer or clap or use any sort to look like a proud father, which he knew is only to make him embarrassed. Walking towards the vending machine as he sighed, he then saw some of the ORC by the vending machine. Trying to keep a low profile, he kept his head down as he reached the vending machine and buying some iced coffee.

"Okami-sama." He heard as he was drinking, making him choke a bit from shock. Coughing a bit, he turned around to see the ORC looking at him.

"May I ask why you called me?" He asked as he looked at them blankly.

"Just wanna ask who went to you for the parent observation." Issei suddenly asked.

"My old man." He answered, still blankly, as he took a sip from his iced coffee. They looked at him curiously before hearing a commotion on the gym. Silently agreeing to everyone, they went there to check out what is making the big racket.

Reaching the gym, they saw a lot of people, or more specifically guys, surrounding someone with some instances of camera flashes. They stayed a bit far from the commotion, some were curious of why is it all about, some were thinking if they should stop it or not. Suddenly, the gym door opened and revealed Saji with a stern expression.

"Okay! Photo shoot is over! Clear out of it, this is the day where you observe the students and your children on how they're going at at school!" He said, making the people stop and slowly started dispersing out of the gym.

When there is no more men blocking the thing that started the sudden photo shoot, they saw a girl, about the age of twenty, with long black hair in twin tails in a mahou shoujo costume while holding a wand. Saji walked towards the mysterious girl and asked her.

"Are you also a parent?" The girl nodded playfully.

"Yes I am! I'm here for my cute sister!" She said joyfully.

"Then, you must know the dress code of our school and your costume violates them!" He scolded. The girl started whining when the gym door opened again, but this time, revealing Sona.

"Saji, I thought you're going to handle this." She said as Saji looked at her quickly and bowed.

"I'm sorry Kaichou, but they're too much." He said. Sona sighed and walked towards the ORC. Reaching them, she received some greetings.

""Good afternoon Kaichou.""

""Hi Kaichou!""

"Hi Sona."

She greeted each of them back. When she looked at the girl who is wearing a costume, her eyes started to widen. At the same time, the girl looked at her and her smile became wider and brighter. She rushed towards Sona with open arms.

"SO-CHAN!" She exclaimed. Too stunned to move her feet, the only thing she can do is push her arms forward and holding the rushing girl by her shoulders.

"W-what are you d-d-doing here?!" Sona exclaimed. The ORC became intrigued because of the girl and Sona's change of character.

"Buchou, who is that girl?" Issei asked as Rias looked at him.

"That girl is one of our current maous, Serafall Leviathan." She answered, getting shocked expressions from them, except Takeshi, who held interest in his eyes.

"So, she's the rumored "most beautiful devil" in the underworld." He mumbled.

Suddenly, Sirzechs and Lord Gremory arrived. Making that as a signal, he quickly walked out of the gym as, even though he is half-devil, being in a place full of devils still unnerves him.

 _After Classes..._

Walking towards his house, he couldn't help but think that his days are gonna get more tiresome than today. As he reached his house, he suddenly felt a pair of eyes in him and it's not coming from the direction of his house but the opposite. Looking around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, except the fact that he can still feel the set of eyes to him.

Decided to investigate where it's coming from, he walked towards the bushed in front of his house and silently prepared one of his knife. Reaching the place where the feeling is powerful, he hold onto some leaves of the bush and yanked it at the side while pointing his knife at... air?

He looked around and saw nothing, which is weird for him. Thinking that it was just some instincts acting up since its been a while since he trained, he walked back to his house. Entering his house, he didn't notice some black mist, swirling at the spot where he felt someone staring at him.

 _The next day, after classes..._

As the bell rang, Takeshi quickly placed his things in his bag and was about to go home when he noticed that his hand is glowing a bit. He looked around and quickly went to the back of the school building and placed his hand by his ear.

"Hello?" Takeshi said, making the caller know he picked up.

 _"Hey Takeshi."_ The other line said, making him sigh.

"What do you want Azazel?" He asked, getting a sigh from the other line.

 _"I'm not even gonna bother telling you about calling me your father or even something that represent respect. But, I want you to do something for me."_ Azazel said with a sigh as Takeshi growled inside his head.

"You always wanted me to do something when you're calling me, so just spill it out." He said.

 _"I want you to go with the Gremory's. I've heard that the ban for her other bishop has been lifted."_ Azazel said in a serious tone.

"If that's it, then I can do that. I'll be going now." Not waiting for a reply, he hung up and started walking to the old building.

While walking, he saw Asia, Issei, and Xenovia walking also towards the old building. Walking as silently as possible, he walked behind them. They didn't seem to sense him, which made him sigh in relief. They reached the door towards the ORC and he stopped, hiding at a dark corner and let them walk in first. As a minute passed, he steeled his nerves and walked towards the door and knocked.

Waiting patiently, he looked at the door and thought of what Rias' other bishop look like. Sensing that there's a devil getting closer, he snapped out of his daze and his smile got quickly replaced by a blank expression. As the door opened, his eyes widened slightly as the person who opened the door is Akeno. Seeing him, she placed her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Ara ara, what can we help you with, Okami-san?" She asked as Takeshi looked at her eyes, which is slightly sucking him in.

"Azazel wanted me to observe as we have heard that the other bishop's ban has been lifted." He answered, averting his gaze a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Ara ara, then please, enter." She said as she stepped aside to make room for him to enter. As he enter, he was met by a Victorian-styled room that is full of magic circles with the Gremory symbol being the biggest and in the middle of the room. He looked around to see Kiba seating on the couch with Koneko, who was eating sweets, not that it surprises Takeshi. At the other couch sat Issei, Asia, and Xenovia, who was talking before he arrived. At the desk is where the king of this peerage is located, doing some paper work.

Looking up to see who is the person who arrived, she saw Takeshi, who was the center of attraction at the moment, leaning at the wall. She stopped what she's doing and looked at him seriously.

"Okami-san, may I know the reason why you're here?" She asked as he sighed, tired at repeating himself, even though its a different person.

"Just as what I said to your queen, I was sent here by Azazel to observe as we have received reports that the ban for your other bishop is now lifted." He said as he stood upright. She looked at him for a while before sighing.

"You may, but please promise me you won't do anything to my servants." She said, getting a nod from him.

"You have my word Gremory-san. Your peerage won't be brought to any kind of danger." He replied, getting into a relaxed stance. Rias smiled as she stood up.

"Okay, as Okami-san have said, the ban for the other bishop has been lifted, that's why I have gathered you here. I want you to meet the other bishop as well as introducing the new ones to him. Now, let's go." She said as she started walking towards the door and towards the classroom at the end of the hallway. Her peerage, and Takeshi, hot on her heels.

As they reached the door with "do not cross" police lines at the end of the hallway, Rias stopped, earning curious gazes.

"Last night, my brother told me that the ban to the other bishop has been lifted. Probably because they think I can already handle him as I have two of my servants reach balance breaker." She said.

"We tried to explain to him that he can now go out of the room but he won't budge." She added.

"So basically, this guy is a hikikomori?" Issei asked.

"Ara ara, its quite a shame since he is our top-earner at our group." Akeno added, getting shocked expressions from Issei and Asia.

"No way!" Issei exclaimed. Akeno then giggled at his expression, making Takeshi sigh internally.

"Ara ara, he handles the contracts that doesn't want to meet up. They use the special means of technology like the computer for trading." Akeno explained.

Rias reached out her hands towards the door and magic circles appeared by her hands, breaking the seals off. Kiba walked towards the door and removed the police lines and walking back after. Akeno opened the door and they all waited in anticipation.

"NOOOOOOO!" They heard as Issei, Asia, and Xenovia held confused expressions. Koneko and Takeshi have blank expressions, while it shocked Takeshi a bit at first. Akeno, Rias, and Kiba have expressions that they are used to it. Rias sighed while Akeno walked in.

"Ara ara, aren't you happy? The ban has been lifted, we can now go out." She said as she talked to a small girl.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT! I LIKE IT HERE! THE OUTSIDE IS TOO SCARY!" The small girl shouted as Akeno slightly frowned, noticed by Takeshi.

"Ara ara, this is harder than we thought buchou." Akeno said as she walked towards Rias.

Rias walked towards the girl, making the others follow her. Issei, seeing the girl blushed and lecherous started to flood his mind. He started mumbling some perverted things that made Takeshi sneakily glare at him. Rias looked at Issei and the thing that crashed his hopes.

"Issei, this is Gasper Vladi. And" She stopped and hugged the hikikomori from behind. "He is a guy." She finished. After a while, it registered to Issei and he let out a really big...

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"I'm going to stay outside of your club room while you're talking about some things about him." Takeshi said as he walked out of the room, not noticing the worried look that Akeno gave him.

 _At the free space at the back..._

Takeshi stood with Issei, Asia, and Koneko as they watch Gasper being chased Xenovia, who is swinging Durandal wholeheartedly. Rias tasked them on training Gasper as the peace-treaty meeting is coming and the fact that Gasper still have some trouble with his sacred gear.

Xenovia quickly went first on training his body, saying the lines "If you want to have a strong body, you must also have a strong spirit." and went on summoning and swinging Durandal.

As they were feeling sorry for the dhampir hikikomori, Koneko suddenly joined Xenovia while holding some garlic.

"...Gya-kun, do you want some garlic? Its good for you." She said while chasing Gasper. Looking at her fearfully, Gasper's crying doubled.

"WAH! I hate garlic!" He said. While the commotion is ongoing, Asia is crying while Issei is trying to calm her down.

"Even though I wanted to meet the other bishop, we still haven't seen each other's faces." She said and cried.

Sighing at everyone's antics, Takeshi watched the group in amusement. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a figure. He quickly turned around to see Saji, wearing some work boots, his track suit, and gloves while holding some things used for gardening. Issei followed looking at him and greeted Saji.

"Yo Saji! Working on the flower pots?" He asked as Saji nod proudly.

"Kaichou told us about the flowers about a few weeks ago. Seeing that no one else is gonna do it, I took it upon myself to do it and we also heard about Rias-sempai's bishop's ban being lifted ." He said.

He looked at Xenovia and looked a bit concerned.

"Woah, look at Xenovia swinging that sword on a- WOAH!" He exclaimed as he see Gasper. He looked at Issei enviously.

"Blond hair, pale skin, small body. Issei, you lucky bastard! Having two blonds for yourself." Saji exclaimed as Issei sighed.

"You won't believe this, but that is a guy." Issei said, crashing Saji, who started crying. Issei comforted Saji with "I know what you feel."

Suddenly, Issei and Takeshi felt another presence that is clearly too strong, for Issei that is. They both turned around to see a guy with golden bangs and wearing a yukata while walking nonchalantly to them. Seeing that, Issei quickly summoned his boosted gear and getting into a fighting stance, getting the attention of the others and making them do what Issei did, but with their own weapons and gears while Koneko just went into a fighting stance, Asia and Gasper cowering and Takeshi doing nothing.

"What do you want Azazel?" Issei asked, with a bit of hostility. Saji looked at him in shock.

"Azazel? As is the governor of the fallen angels?" Saji asked as Issei nod.

"Yeah, that guy. I've got some encounters with him." He replied.

Seeing the tense posture of everyone, albeit Takeshi, Azazel smiled and looked at them.

"Now, you all know that even with your number, you won't defeat me and I'm not in the mood to bully some low class devils." Even though saying that, no one released from their stances. Quickly noticing this, he just sighed and looked at Issei.

"Do you know where is the Holy Demonic sword user?" He asked, quickly making Issei tense once more. Seeing that, Takeshi decided to step up.

"He's not here, as you can see. He is with Gremory-san, talking with Lucifer, if I heard correctly." He said, getting a nod as a reply from Azazel. He started looking at everyone and saw the fearful dhampir.

"You, with the Forbidden Balor View." He said loudly, making the dhampir shudder.

"You're training him, right?" He asked, getting a nod from Issei, quickly taking a look at Saji's sacred gear.

"Connect your Absorption line to the dhampir and suck his energy out." He said. Saji looked shocked at what the governor said.

"It can also do that?" Saji exclaimed, knowing that information just now, making Azazel sigh in disappointment.

"Seriously, this is why you youngsters do not evolve your sacred gears quickly. Yes it can do that." He said calmly. Saji looked at his Absorption line in new light.

"You can also use the Sekiryuutei's blood to make the dhampir quickly get accustomed with his sacred gear." He said while pointing at Issei. Hearing that Gasper quickly exclaimed in disgust.

"I hate blood! I also hate liver!" He said as he started crying a bit.

Azazel just nodded and waved his hand in goodbye. Getting tired even while doing nothing, Takeshi also said his goodbyes and started heading to his house.

 _The next day..._

Waking up without Azumi at his bed again, he did his usual morning routine and headed towards the kitchen while thinking about what he'll do for breakfast. While rummaging their refrigerator and getting what he needed, Azumi suddenly appeared at the kitchen with an uncommon serious expression. Noticing that, he placed the ingredients down the table and his smile vanished instantly.

"What's the matter?" He asked, crossing his arm in the process.

"Azazel-sama recently contacted me, he said that he wants to meet you as soon as possible." She said, making him sigh and walk towards the front door.

"If that's what he wants, that's what he gets." He mumbled and left the house.

He started his harley and drove towards Azazel's house at the area, which is 20 minutes away if he is going to walk. Arriving there, he turned off the engine and hopped out. Walking towards the front door, he couldn't help but feel irritated since he decided to contact Azumi than straight to him. Barging in, he saw him, sleeping on the couch with a few bottles of sake on the floor, making him more irritated. Walking towards the unconscious governor, he started to gather up magic on his right fist while glaring daggers at the oblivious governor.

Standing above him, Takeshi raised his fist to prepare for a punch that would be straight to the head. He punched Azazel right at the head, making him open his eyes widely and screamed.

 _After 5 minutes..._

"What the hell was that for?" Azazel asked as he rubbed the spot where Takeshi hit him.

"Wake you up." Takeshi replied like it was the most obvious thing.

"You could have just dumped water on me or wake me up normally." Azazel replied while Takeshi looked at him with a deadpanned expression.

"As if those two options you told me would work. I would rather run you over with a truck than do that." Takeshi said while glaring at Azazel a bit.

"Anyway, what is the reason for you to use Azumi and make me go here quickly?" He added as he sat at the couch opposite Azazel's.

Azazel sighed and grabbed a bottle of sake from the floor and drank the liquid left inside. As he finished it, he dropped it back to the floor and looked at Takeshi seriously.

"Tonight, the Peace Treaty meeting would start at Kuoh Academy. As I said a while ago, I want you and Vali to be with me when the meeting is on-going, to say your point of views when Kokabiel attacked and to show that you're with me. And, I feel like someone would wage a war at the middle of the meeting as we have reports about this new threat." Azazel said, making Takeshi stiffen and look seriously.

"Who is this new threat?" Takeshi asked as a bad feeling rose to him.

"The Khaos Brigade." He replied, making Takeshi widen his eyes.

 **A/N: Words cannot express how sorry I am for the most late update that I have done. Probably I kept you hanging for about a month. I've been busy with school and have to give some requirements for my teachers who think they're the most important thing in the world. I know that you always get that kind of excuse, well, school-related excuses but it's the truth. And also, adding the fact that I am also procrastinating because of stress didn't help much. Anyway, as I have said, I made something that would compensate the days that I have kept you waiting, this chapter have 5,700 or close to it words! Its a really big difference from my other chapters and this is also my way of saying sorry to you. This might not be much, but I do hope you enjoy it. If I did some mistakes, feel free to put it on the comments or in my pm. And, hope you enjoy your day! - Frost**


	9. Chapter 7: Peace-Treaty and the Attack

" " - Talking

' ' - Thinking

 _' '_ \- Talking mentally

 _ **[ ]**_ \- You'll find out later who but its when its talking out loud

 _ **" "**_ \- Talking mentally

 **Highschool DxD is, any form, not mine. They are owned by the author and the only things that I own are my OC's and some plots.**

The air is tense as Azazel is looking at Takeshi at what reaction he would get while Takeshi is thinking on what question should he ask, to show that he know nothing of it.

"So, a group of humans and supernatural who only want chaos and destruction?" He asked, making Azazel place his hand on his chin.

"Yes, but not quite. They consist a lot of faction with different aims. The only thing that are holding them together is the name Khaos Brigade and Ophis, the Ouroboros dragon, as their leader. They have this one faction that is filled with humans that are descendants of heroes and famous people in human and supernatural world, they also have sacred gears each. You can say, this faction gather people with sacred gears." Azazel explained, getting a nod of understanding as a reply.

"So, this group would attack in the middle of the meeting, is that what you're saying?" He asked, making Azazel nod.

"Yes, and to prepare you too." He replied.

The conversation stopped and they were enveloped by silence, different kind for the two of them as Takeshi have a comfortable silence while Azazel have an awkward silence. After a few minutes, Azazel can't contain it anymore and turned towards Takeshi.

"Look, I know I haven't been a good father to you since I've focused too much on the sacred gear research and oppai clubs that I didn't even notice your grieving when Akeno vanished that time." Azazel said, attracting Takeshi's glare.

"You got that right, old man!" He replied with venom in his words that stung Azazel quite a bit. He tried to gather some courage but it always vanish when he was about to speak. It took some minutes before Takeshi got annoyed by it and stood up.

"Is that all? I have to go to do some other stuff, if you forgot." He said as he started to walk when he felt his wrist got grabbed.

"Wait, just stay for a bit. Let's talk for a bit without any kind of jobs getting in the way." Azazel said, or begged, as he looked at Takeshi hopefully.

Seeing that impression on the governor of the fallen angels, Takeshi started to think the situation through and started to decide whether he should sit back down and talk with his "father" or just shrug the grip he have in his wrist and exit the house. After a minute, he sighed, walk back, and sat down.

"Go ahead, talk then." Takeshi said as he sat down, lazily as if his energy got sucked out of him.

"Let's start this family thing again." Azazel replied straight-forwardly.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Takeshi asked as he looked at Azazel blankly but with a hint of curiosity.

"Let's start talking about your mom." He said suddenly, catching Takeshi off-guard. He looked shocked at first but started to growl and glare at Azazel.

"For the couple years of you avoiding that question, you're gonna tell me when I have already lost interest in it since you kept avoiding that topic." He said with seething rage, making Azazel sweat a bit.

"It's because you're still not yet ready to know the truth." Azazel said calmly, even though he is still sweating.

"Ready? At what?! Is my mother some S-class criminal that I don't know to protect myself from the criticism or is their some supernatural illness that she have and now I caught it? Tell me!" Takeshi asked, still with seething rage.

"Your mother is from the Marchosias clan." He said, making Takeshi stop and look at him.

"That clan who can transform into wolves? Is that where I got my traits as a wolf from?"

"Yes. But, more than that, your mother has something that is passed-, no, involved you with." Azazel explained.

"What... Is... It?" Takeshi asked, looking down the floor.

"There's this... curse, to put it simply, that was prophesied before, and that involves the Marchosias." He started.

That curse, as your mother told me, was something that was made by your great-grandfather. As you now know, you're the only one in the Marchosias clan that's alive. Anyway, your great-grandfather somehow manage to tick off some yokai that was excellent at doing magic. I don't know that yokai yet as I'm still looking for it.

What she did is she used her magic on him that he could only mate with a wolf or someone from the clan, if not then the one who would suffer more would be the child. Getting scared at that, he quickly said that to his son making his son to mate with a distant relative, but still from the Marchosias clan.

Your mother, didn't get the memo and went with her feelings... for me. Of course, when her father knew of that, they got mad at each other, ending to a fight. After giving birth to you, she quickly settled things with her father but at the same time, someone ordered to kill the remaining Marchosias. I also don't know if its the yokai or someone else who ordered that.

But, the ending is that. Your grandfather died while your mother used the last of her strength to get you, go to my office, hand you to me, and say to take care of you and to love you, and she took her last breath."

Azazel finished while holding back his tears at the painful memory. Takeshi looked at him in shock, by the fact that that's why his mother is not around and to the fact that he was now holding a curse that was made by his great-grandfather. Snapping out of his shock, Takeshi mentally shook his head and looked at Azazel with a blank expression.

"What does the curse do?" Azazel widened his eyes at his own shock.

"Based from what I saw when I'm testing you, it somehow... opens up your body... until... some demon soul... took it as a home." It was now Takeshi's turn to be shocked.

"Is there... a demon... already inside... me?"

"I'm afraid, there is already."

Standing up from shock, Takeshi looked at his father with horror. While looking, he somehow heard an evil laughter inside him, making him pale. Suddenly, his vision started to turn red and the laughter became louder. As the voice became louder, he started screaming like a mad man while tugging on his hair. Falling down, he didn't notice that he blacked out and got sent to his subconsciousness.

 _ **[HAHAHAHAHA! SO THIS IS MY HOST!]**_ He heard as he looked around at the black space.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" The voice laughed again as Takeshi felt a pair of eyes staring at him.

 _ **[As you wish.]**_ The voice replied as the black space was suddenly filled with fire and revealed the form of the voice.

It's a male with goat-like horns that curls with messy dark green hair, purplish/pinkish glowing eyes, wearing a coat with fur around the collar and shoulder pads (Sadao Maou's demon form when he first appeared). His lips curled upwards out of amusement when he saw Takeshi's blank expressions.

"Who are you?" He asked as the form laughed.

 _ **[I am Abraxas, a demon who's past is not yet needed for you to learn.]**_ He replied, a smirk plastered on his face.

"What is your reason of going inside me?" Takeshi quickly asked, getting a small laugh from Abraxas.

 _ **[Straight to the point eh. Well, that's because I want to feel somethings that I miss when I still have my physical body.]**_ He said with a sinister tone. Thinking a bit, he suddenly remembered what happened that led to him and Akeno breaking up. He looked up with a shocked and angry expression.

"You're the reason why that happened!" He exclaimed.

 _ **[YOU GOT IT RIGHT, FUCKING HYBRID! HAHAHAHAHAHA!]**_ Abraxas replied with a sinister laugh at the end.

While that is happening at Takeshi's subconsciousness, his physical body is thrashing around at Azazel's living room. His attempts at making Takeshi calm down, or make him stop thrashing around, are futile. He quickly tied up Takeshi in a chair with enhanced ropes and sat down in front of him while hoping that he will eventually stop.

After a while of Azazel, waiting while his head placed between his hands, the screaming stopped, grabbing his attention. He stood up and walked towards the still body of Takeshi and examined him carefully. Suddenly, Takeshi's body straightened and looked at Azazel's direction while his eyes are not yet open. When he opened them, Azazel was met by a pair of red eyes with purplish/pinkish glow at its sides. He grinned madly at Azazel, who was sweating bullets out of worry and fear.

"Who are you?" He asked, hiding the fear that was trying to leak out from his voice. Laughter was the reply he got as the demon who took residence in his son's body.

 _ **[You already know me. Well, not who I am, but the fact that you know already that I have took place inside this boy's body makes you know me. What kind of a parent doesn't let their child know that they were already possessed?]**_ He asked, clearly knowing that he hit a nerve at his statement.

"Answer my question, goddammit!" Azazel raised his voiced a bit, getting an amused look from the demon.

 _ **[So you decided to raise your voice just for me to tell you who I am? Tsk tsk tsk, you really think that it would have an effect on me? I won't be some shitty low being who would scream out of terror just because a fallen angel is angered.**_ _ **]**_ He said, still having the amused smirk on his face, making Azazel want to use his face as a floor mop.

After a few minutes of Azazel, staring right in the eyes of the demon, Abraxas yawned and looked at him.

 _ **[Since you asked SO NICELY, I will tell you who I am. I am Abraxas, the demon of wars, tortures, and all that gruesome things.]**_ He said with a bored expression while Azazel left his mouth open in shock. Seeing this, Abraxas snickered.

 _ **[You look so stupid with that expression, governor. Care to change it a bit?]**_ He asked with an amused glint in his eyes.

Quickly snapping out of his shock, Azazel looked at him and observed his son, or son's body. It has markings all around his body, which he just guessed seeing the markings by his arms and neck, his purplish glowing eyes, and the horns that grew out from the sides of his head.

"What do you want?" Azazel asked, glaring and flaring his aura at Abraxas. Replying, he mock scared at Azazel.

 _ **[Oh I am SO scared! HAHAHA! Do you expect me to say that? Think again boy, I am much more stronger than you. Anyways, to answer your stupid question, I want to feel a little bit of my past life, and that is to inflict pain while watching that person to scream in agony or other kinds of showing that they are in pain.]**_ He replied while looking at Azazel like he doesn't seem fit to be talking to him.

"Give me my son back!" Azazel yelled, getting a smirk as a reply.

 _ **[I could do that, with a certain condition that is.]**_ He replied. Azazel nod to signal him to go on.

 _ **[I want to be unleashed every once in a while. If you or this boy forgets that, expect to not see your boy again and the world in ruins.]**_ He said while having a serious expression and an evil glint in his eyes.

Thinking about this thoroughly, Azazel sighed and looked at Abraxas' eyes with the same seriousness.

"I accept your condition." He replied strongly, getting a grin as a reply.

 _ **[If that so, then I would go back to my slumber. Remember my words, fallen governor.]**_ He said before his head, or Takeshi's head, slumped down.

Rushing towards the body, Azazel noticed that the markings and horns are gone. Waiting for a bit, Takeshi eventually regained consciousness. Releasing a sigh of relief at seeing that his eyes are now back to his normal red eyes. He looked quite shaken at first before looking at Azazel with a glare.

"You have known for a long time about that demon inside my body yet you didn't even let me know, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THIS IS MY BODY, I SHOULD KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"I was going to tell you the right time." Azazel strongly said.

Getting more furious, Takeshi unfurled his wings to break the rope that held him in his place, quickly standing up and walking towards the front door. As he opened the door, he glared at Azazel before walking out and riding onto his Harley, starting it and quickly took off.

Looking out of his window, Azazel looked down on the ground sadly.

"I guess, building our family relationship has become more hard, huh?" He mumbled.

 _At the meeting..._

Arriving with Vali, Takeshi quickly leaned at the wall behind Azazel. They waited for a few more minutes before Rias and her peerage arrived. As they walked in, his eyes quickly landed on Akeno while Akeno also have her eyes on Takeshi. She smiled while Takeshi smiled a bit. As they started talking, he quickly tuned off their conversation and his mind started wandering about his encounter with Abraxas a while ago.

 _ **"Thinking about me? I'm quite flattered."**_ He suddenly heard. Sighing inwardly, Takeshi metally replied.

 _'Shut it! Stop talking to me.'_ He heard a low chuckle.

 _ **"You do know that would be impossible, no? Anyways, I'm here, not just to annoy you, but to offer you some help."**_ Abraxas said seriously.

 _'Go on.'_

 _ **"I'll teach you how to wield my powers and... be like me, I**_ **guess."** He said with uncertainty in his voice. _  
_

 _'What do you mean like you?'_ Takeshi asked.

 _ **"Let's talk again later, I think they're about to ask you something."**_ He said before cutting off their connection.

"Takeshi-san, may we have your point of view when Kokabiel attacked Kuoh?" He heard. He looked around to see Sirzechs Lucifer is the one who said that. Straightening his posture, he began to tell them what had happened when he arrived.

"I arrived when Kokabiel is about to do his speech about how high above is the fallen than most supernatural beings and I cut him off. We fought for a bit and when he's about to fly, I shot his wings and he got knocked out by the Hakuryuukou."

The leaders only nodded and went on about what they are talking about a while ago while Takeshi went back on leaning against the wall. He sighed and tried to connect back to Abraxas but he couldn't seem to get it, getting him a bit frustrated and letting out a small, frustrated grunt.

 _ **"Can't seem to connect with my mind? It's okay, I'll teach you how later."**_ He heard, making him crack up a small smile.

 _'So, what are you talking about a while ago?'_ He asked, getting serious very fast.

 _ **"When I told you "to be like me" a while ago, I mean, being a bit ruthless in battle and... probably making your expression more unreadable... and more colder in normal life. That is... if you want to."**_ He said while hesitating a bit. Takeshi thought for a bit before answering.

 _'Well, I could take the first and second options but not the third one.'_ He answered. He felt Abraxas smiled a bit.

 _ **"Nice! We'll start training later."**_ Abraxas said, clearly excited about the training.

 _'What's the catch?'_

 _ **"Eh?"**_ Abraxas quickly stopped and looked at Takeshi with a curious gaze.

 _'I mean, what's in it for you?'_ He asked suspiciously, his eyes mentally narrowing. After getting out of his shock, Abraxas laughed a bit, getting to make Takeshi have a puzzled expression, even physically.

 _ **"There's no catch or anything. I'm doing this out of myself too, you know? Since, if you get to know my powers and how to use them properly, you'll survive longer. Meaning, I can stay at this place longer too."**_ He said after he laughed.

Suddenly, he felt the same magic that Gasper expels everytime he uses the Forbidden Balor View. He quickly got out of the spell and saw that the leaders, Grayfia, Vali, Rias, Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina are the only people who can move freely. Seeing both Kiba and Xenovia's respective swords made him think that that's how they broke out of the spell while Rias is holding on to Issei's left hand, which shows the Boosted Gear.

Looking out of the window, Azazel saw magicians teleporting at the school and started attacking the buildings, making him make a "tch" sound.

"It seems like they started attacking as we are in the middle of the meeting." Azazel said, making sure that the leaders heard it.

"Its possible that they have forcibly activated the power of the Dhampir and turned it into a Balance Breaker state." Sirzechs said theoretically.

"They did that to Gasper?!" Issei asked, shocked.

"There are only a very selected few who possess suppressive capabilities. It is very likely that he is now in the hands of the enemy." Sirzechs added. Kiba looked Rias , waiting for an order.

"For these terrorist to take advantage of one of my very own household members, there is nothing more humiliating than this." She strongly said.

Looking out of the window, they witness their respective guards to be frozen and killed by the magicians.

"We cannot just sit idly here. If Gasper-kun's powers continue to intensify at this rate, even we will eventually be frozen in time." Sirzechs said, getting a shocked look from Issei, who cannot believe that even the leaders would be frozen if Gasper's power continue to rise.

"Gasper's that strong?" Issei mumbled, which was heard by Kiba.

"Its because he is a mutation piece." Kiba started.

"A piece that has the ability to invoke a wide variety of different phenomenon. His bishop piece is equivalent to several pieces with only that piece for transformation. His capabilities are beyond measure, that's why he is sealed away." Rias finished.

"In any case, if we don't do something about that Dhampir, we'll be sitting ducks here, unable to couterattack." Azazel said while watching the one-sided fight going on outside the meeting room.

"There is still a Rook piece at the old school building that I haven't used." Rias said while looking at Sirzechs.

"Ah, the castling move. But for you to go there alone..." He said.

"Gasper is a member of my household. I will take responsibility and bring him back." She cut him.

"If we use Lord Sirzechs' power, you could bring another person too." Grayfia said. After hearing that, Issei didn't hesitate and volunteer to go with Rias, swearing to protect her. Sirzechs nodded.

"While we're at it, Vali! Care to entertain our guests for a while?" Azazel said, making Vali smirk.

"With pleasure. Balace Breaker!" He said as his armor started to form around his body. He quickly flew out of the window and started attacking the magicians, who is startled by the appearance of the Hakuryuukou.

"Since I have no else to do, might as well join Vali." Takeshi said and jumped out of the window, quickly started the transformation, and landing to the ground as a wolf. He quickly started mauling at the magicians, who quickly died.

As they were about to start the castling, Azazel walked towards Issei and handed out two bracelets.

"Give that to the Dhampir. That way, you could seal his powers and at the same time, when the need to use Balance Breaker, it would work as a replacement. But that is a one time only." Azazel said. Looking down, Issei made a curious expression.

"Who's the other one for?" He asked.

"For you. I sense that you'll be needing that." Azazel said.

Issei and Rias walked towards the front, a magic circle appearing by their feet, both held a determined look to get Gasper back from the enemy forces. As they teleported, the leaders strategize their next action when suddenly, a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room. Quickly seeing the symbol, they knew that it was from a descendant of Leviathan.

"Good day to you Sirzechs Lucifer and fake Leviathan." She said, spitting out the last words, making Serafall look down.

"Katerea Leviathan, one of the descendants of the maous." Sirzechs said.

Katerea smirked and started chanting while raising her staff. Seeing her do that, the leaders quickly made a barrier at the people who are still frozen before the room exploded.

 **A/N: I don't know if that's a cliffhanger or what but anyways, I'm sorry for the late update. Summer's being hectic and the vacation time that I thought would be spent at making chapters, quickly went to the plans my parents made. Updates would be slow, given that I don't know what else my parents thought to do this summer. Enjoy this chapter and we will meet again at the next chapter. Ciao! - Frost**


	10. Chapter 8: Traitor revealed

" " - Talking

' ' - Thinking

 _' '_ \- Talking mentally

 _" " -_ Telepathically talking to someone

 _ **[ ]**_ \- **Abraxas talking out** **loud**

 _ **" "**_ - **Talking mentally**

 **Highschool DxD is, any form, not mine. They are owned by the author and the only things that I own are my OC's and some plots.**

Looking at the blown-up building, Takeshi momentarily stopped and narrowed his eyes. He saw Azazel flew out of the building, following a woman with devil wings and wearing such revealing clothes, but he did not went towards his aid as he knows that Azazel might use the thing he was working on here. Magicians started to surround him and, as far as his wolf form can, formed a smirk and started attacking them, enjoying every bit of pain the magicians felt before they die.

 _Line Break..._

"Impossible!"

"They have transferred here!"

"Damn devils!"

The magicians exclaimed as Issei and Rias appeared at the ORC room and saw Gasper, tied up in a chair and a cut-off paper bag on his head, making Issei sigh in relief silently. They looked around the room to see it occupied with magicians.

"B-Buchou! I-Ise-sempai!" Gasper exclaimed as he saw the two newcomers.

"Gasper! I'm so glad you're safe." Rias said with happiness.

"Buchou... it's already too late..." Gasper broke into tears after he said.

"It's better if I die. Please, Buchou, sempai. Please kill me. Because of this eyes... I'm only a bother and a... coward." He added while shedding heavy tears.

"Don't say those stupid things. I won't abandon you, you know? When I transferred you into my family, I said that now that you have been reborn, you will live for me, and find a satisfying way of life for you." Rias smiled kindly at the distress dhampir. But, her words didn't go through his head as he shook his head and spoke negatively of himself.

"...I just couldn't find it. For me, who only causes trouble, have a value in living is _-"_

"You are my servant, a part of my family. I won't abandon you as easily as you think. It was finally possible for you to be free!" Rias exclaimed.

WHACK

Right before their eyes, Gasper was struck by a female magician. The same magician seized his hair and gave a glare and a sneer at the pair.

"You devils are so stupid! It's foolish how you treat such a dangerous half vampire normally. It is just like the old Maou faction says. You Gremorys are as dumb as you are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power." The magician said as she assessed Rias with a contemptuous look.

"Maybe you would have gotten more value if you quickly brainwashed this half-vampire after acquiring it and used him effectively as a tool? If you had made his Sacred Gear run wild while throwing this kid into the territory of the opposing fallen angels, he might even taken out one of the leaders as well. Why didn't you do it? Could it be that you want to treat a servant as a close friend?" She added while raising its eyebrow.

"Why you-" Issei tried to say something but Rias stopped him with her hand. Issei looked at Rias with a questioning gaze as he pondered on why she stopped him from making a remark at what the magician said about her.

"I...treasure my servants." Rias replied to the magician calmly.

BON!

The magician fired a small magic bullet at Rias. Her uniform was partly blown away as the magic bullet semi-hit her. The magician "tch"-ed, her glare not leaving.

"What a cheeky mouth you have. Also, I don't like how beautiful you are, even though you're a devil, daughter of Gremory!" The magician said, with jealousy seeping out of her words, as she placed a blade at Gasper's neck.

"You move and the kid dies. Let's have some fun!" The magician said with a crazy tone.

The magician struck out her hand and started releasing magic. Rias looked at it with narrowed eyes and didn't move out of the way. Issei, quickly taking into action, rushed in front of her and made himself as her shield as the magician fired at them.

BON!

The bullet grazed Issei at the lower part a little bit by his neck. When he thought about where the bullet is suppose to hit, he got angry as it was aimed at her face. He was about to rush forward, but Rias beat him to it and came forth from behind him and spoke at Gasper with her kind voice.

"Gasper, please cause me more trouble. I'll scold you over and over again! I'll comfort you! And I will never let you go!"

"B-Buchou...I...I!" Gasper stuttered and cried again, yet instead of tears of sadness or fear, it was tears of happiness.

"GASPER!" Issei shouted, his voice ringing in the room. He looked at Gasper with a determined face.

"Don't run away! Don't be afraid! Don't cry! Me! Buchou! Akeno-san! Asia! The Casanova! Koneko-chan! And Xenovia as well! We are all your friends! We will absolutely never abandon you! We won't do something like that to you!" He said strongly and put up his left arm.

"Boosted Gear!" He called out as they heard the familiar voice of his Boosted Gear.

[Boost!]

The red gauntlet appeared at his left arm and he quickly looked at Rias.

"Buchou! I will be promoting to queen!" He asked, getting a nod as a reply from Rias, quickly feeling his power rise.

"Ascalon!" He called out once more.

[Blade!] With a new voice, the weapon, Ascalon, that he acquired from Michael, extended out from his Sacred Gear.

The female magicians warily looked at Issei, in case he used it to them. But, instead of pointing at them, he pointed it at his other hand.

Slash!

As he temporarily suppressed the power of the sword, he cut his palm, making blood flow out of his right hand.

"Ise...?" Rias looked at his action dubiously. He looked at her with a reassuring smile as he turned to Gasper.

"However, Gasper! It's no use if you don't get up on your own. After receiving encouragement by a girl, the next step is to stand up!" He said as he struck out his left hand and extended Ascalon, that has his blood, at Gasper's direction.

Faster than the magicians could react, the blood, that flung out off Ascalon, went to Gasper and dripped down towards his mouth and some on the side of his mouth.

"Drink it. The blood of mine who harbors one of the Heavenly dragons, and show us that you are really a man!" He encouraged as Gasper nodded with a strong look.

Gasper drink the blood that went inside his mouth and licked the other blood on the side of his mouth. As he tasted the blood, the atmosphere around the room suddenly changed.

An indescribable chill went up to their bodies as Gasper got enveloped by shadows. As the shadows disappear, Gasper was no longer tied in the chair. The only remaining at his position before is the rope that was used to tie him up in the chair. They all held a shocked expression at the disappearance of Gasper. The magicians quickly looked around to look for Gasper, but they didn't found him.

Chichichichichi!

Suddenly, a weird chirping sound was heard around the room. Countless bats were suddenly seen flying near the ceiling of the room. Then, the group of red-eyed bats swooped down on the female magicians, all at once.

"Kuh! He transformed, that damn vampire!"

"Bastard!"

The cursing magicians pointed their hands at the bats and tried to fire their magic bullets, but they were pulled down by black hands that came out from the shadows and lost their balance. Then, the hands tried to pull the girls inside the shadows.

"So this is the ability of a vampire!"

"Kuh! Take this!"

DON! BON!

They fired their magic bullets at the shadows, but the hands just dispersed uneventfully. During that, the bats wrapped itself at the bodies of the magicians and bit at the various parts on their bodies.

As the magicians were having a hard time at the mercy of the bats and the hands that extended out from the shadows, Issei watched in shock at the display of power of Gasper, of a vampire.

"Ise, that's a part of the power that Gasper inherited and was originally hiding. It must have been released when he drank your blood." Rias explained as she saw the shocked expression from his face. Unknown to them, the magicians took aim at them.

"Tch! In that case, we can only do this!" A magician said as they fired their magic bullets.

As the bullets about to hit the pair, the bullets suddenly stopped in mid-air, gaining shocked expressions from the magicians.

[Its useless. I can see all of your movements and attacks here.] Gasper's voice suddenly echoed around the room while the red eyes of the bats glowed.

[I'm stopping you people!] He added as countless bats made their eyes shine, making the time around the female magicians stop.

[Ise-sempai! The finishing blow!] Gasper said, some bats looking at Issei while he gained a determined smirk.

"Leave it to me!" He said as he started running, heading towards the magicians while the magicians have wide eyes.

 _Line Break..._

Mauling at the magicians, Takeshi felt the time stopping effect of Gasper's Sacred Gear has been lifted, making him lift his head and look towards the building where the meeting had held place. Before he took a good look, he was suddenly attacked with multiple magic bullets, making him growl and start mauling at them again.

 _"Vali, looks like the Sekiryuutei managed to free the dhampir."_ Takeshi said to Vali, who are fighting, or blasting, magicians somewhere near him.

 _"Is that so? Then, I think its time to show Azazel the truth."_ Vali replied back and flying towards where Azazel and Katerea are fighting.

Azazel saw Vali fly towards them. As he was about to ask what he is doing there, he got punched in the gut, followed by a punch at his face, and finishing by kicking him towards the ground. He landed in front of Rias, Issei, and Gasper as he spit some blood on the side.

"Tch. So you're the one who's doing the inside job for the Khaos Brigade, Vali." Azazel said as he looked at Vali, who landed near him with Katerea.

"That's right Azazel." Vali replied quickly.

"The instant you chose peace, arrangements were quickly made to invoke the Sacred Gear of the dhampir and begin the terrorist attack. The Hakuryuukou ran wild along me once we saw a good time. It will be good if we could kill one of the leaders of the three great powers. It will be fine if the meeting was broken because of that." Katerea added, walking a bit forward.

Seeing her clothes, Issei started having lecherous thoughts and his face quickly contorted into his famous face when he starts thinking about his favorite topic. Seeing this action from a far, Takeshi groaned in frustration as he saw Issei's antics. Feeling those eyes, Katerea looked towards Vali with questioning eyes.

"I feel vulgar eyes. Vali, is this the kid who holds the Sekiryuutei?" She asked, pointing at Issei, making Vali sigh.

"Yeah, while regrettable, it's true. He truly is a regrettable host." Vali replied.

Snapping out of his "happy place" because of Vali, Issei looked between Azazel and Vali.

"Why are you and Azazel confronting each other? And, who is this onee-chan?" Issei asked, pointing at Katerea for the last question. Making Katerea look at him with a pitying and semi-disgusted eyes.

"I see. He really does seem to be a regrettable child. Would you kill him, Vali?" She asked Vali as she turned towards him.

"My feelings are wavering on what to do. To be honest, I did not expect him to be here." He said as he look back at Katerea.

"Geez, I've also lost my edge. For one of my subordinates to do this..." Azazel suddenly said and laughed at himself, gaining the attention of the people around him.

"When? When did you decided to join and do this?" He questioned Vali.

"I got the offer when I took a small detour when returning Kokabiel to headquarters. Sorry Azazel, but this side seems to be more interesting." He answered.

"Vali, are you serving Ophis?"

"No, I work independently. They gave me an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against strong opponents?' When they said that, I couldn't help but accept their offer. Azazel, you hate wars, right?"

"I told you to 'become strong', but I should have also said 'don't do things that will cause the end the world'."

"I only want to fight against strong opponents."

"... I see. No, I may anticipated that this would happen, seeing you're a battle-maniac. So, who's next? My son?" Azazel asked, keeping his cool demeanor while he is freaking out and nervous inside as he waited for Vali's answer.

"Fortunately for you, your son chose not to join me and, somehow, siding with you." Vali answered, making Azazel sigh in relief.

"The preparations and information about this were all thanks to the Hakuryuukou. It is unusual of you to leave him alone even though you know his true nature. As a result, you have dug your own grave." Katerea said while giving a sneer at Azazel, who just ignored her and kept his attention on Vali.

Suddenly, Vali jumped up in the sky and pounded his chest with his fist while using his Sacred Gear to float.

"My realt name is Vali Lucifer."

As he said that, he unraveled his devil wings for all people to see. Getting the shocked reactions of the people, except for Azazel, Takeshi, and Katerea, he smirked under his mask.

"I am a descendant of the first Maou Lucifer. However, I am a mixed blood from a father, who was the old Maou's grandson, and a human mother. I obtained the Vanishing Dragon's Sacred Gear because of my status as a half-human." He explained as he flapped his wings a bit, gaining him some altitude.

"... It can't be!" Rias said with a troubled expression.

"It's true. If there's such a ridiculous existence, it's him. He'll become the strongest Hakuryuukou of all the hosts from the past and from the future." Azazel explained, somehow with a troubled expression from Vali's true strength.

"Have you resolved yourself, Azazel?" Katerea asked, still sneering at Azazel. He then looked sharply at her for realizing something he should have known.

"Tch, that aura increase from you earlier, did it came from Ophis?" He asked with a hint of malice in it. Hearing his question, Katerea just smiled and giggled a bit.

"Yes, it came from him. For the sake of world's reformation, I borrowed a little bit of his power. Because of that, I can now fight against you. There's even a slight percentage that I can now beat Sirzechs and Michael. They are foolish leaders, just like you." She explained, then pointing at him.

"I may be foolish, a person who couldn't do anything without Shemhazai and just a Sacred Gear enthusiast. But, do you really think to the extent where Sirzechs and Michael are idiots? At least they are far superior than a lackluster like you." Azazel said blankly, making her face twist in his words.

"How dare you?! Very well, I'll deal with the finishing blow here. I will destroy you Azazel, Governor of the fallen angels, as the first step of the new world!" She exclaimed in a strong tone. But, Azazel didn't get fazed by this and instead, seemed pleased at her declaration. He then took out a weapon, similar to a dagger, from his pocket. He pointed the tip at her, who is looking at it suspiciously.

"I have gone far being a Sacred Gear enthusiast that I can produce them myself. Well, most of them are trash. This is the only thing I respect God for, but they are incomplete. Because of God and the Original Maou's deaths that they left the Sacred Gear with bugs that would likely tip the balance of the world. Things like Longinus and Balance Breaker. Well, that's why they are interesting though." Azazel said with a hint of enthusiast, making Katerea scrunch up in disgust.

"Don't worry, things like Sacred Gear won't be a part of the new world we are thinking. Even without those things, Earth keeps moving. In time, we'll make Northern Europe's Odin move too and then the world will start its change." She said.

"The more you say about your plans, the more I wanted to puke on it. Valhalla?! Seriously?! So you plan to snatch everything through Odin from the sides." He spat out. The dagger started changing and its parts suddenly separate while light is gushing out. The people around, looked at Azazel in shock as he muttered two words.

"Balance Break!"

 **A/N: I know this is a really delayed chapter, and I'm really sorry for that. The reason would be, I'm fighting depression. It really is a big deal for me since it really struck me so hard that I didn't even touch my laptop to write. I'm sorry yet again. And also sorry if this is a short chapter. I'll try to make it a bit longer next chapter. Bye - Frost**


	11. Chapter 9: Heavenly dragons

" " - Talking

' ' - Thinking

 _' '_ \- Talking mentally

 _" " -_ Telepathically talking to someone

[ ] - Draig/Albion talking out loud

 _ **[ ]**_ \- **Abraxas talking out** **loud**

 _ **" "**_ - **Talking mentally**

 **Highschool DxD is, any form, not mine. They are owned by the author and the only things that I own are my OC's and some plots.**

As he said those two words, Azazel started to glow brightly, making everyone avert their eyes to not blind themselves. After the light faded, in the same spot where Azazel was has been replaced with a person wearing gold plated armor. The armor glows with sparkling radiance and looks just like a dragon. He then unfurled his six pair of wings, scattering some feathers around the place.

"I studied the Vanishing Dragon and other dragon-type Sacred Gears and produced this, my masterpiece artificial Sacred Gear. This is the Downfall Dragon Spear in its pseudo-Balance Break form, the Downfall Dragon Spear Armour." He said, producing a huge light of spear in his hands.

Everyone can feel a dragon's surge from beyond the armor. A powerful aura is being emitted from his whole body that beating Kokabiel would be easy and swift. While Issei and the others are sporting shocked expressions, Takeshi smirked, at the best of his wolf abilities, to show his amusement. He noticed that Issei is talking to Ddraig, but he payed it no heed.

[He made the Sacred Gear go into a Burst state and did a forced awakening, making it somehow run out of control. The Sacred Gear will break once the armor disappears. Does he intend to use that so-called artificial Sacred Gear only as a disposable?] Ddraig said to Issei. While he is still pondering on the newly gathered information, Vali suddenly laughed.

"As expected of you, Azazel! You really are amazing!" He said, laughing a bit more. Azazel then turned to face Vali.

"Vali, I also like to be your opponent, but... Please get along with the Welsh Dragon." He said. Hearing that, Issei suddenly started to get nervous.

"Don't kid around! I don't want to get along with the likes of him! And, fighting Azazel seems fun." Vali replied.

"It's based on a Dragon endowed with power, right?" He asked, making Azazel nod.

"Yeah, I just sealed the Gigantis Dragon Fafnir in this artificial Sacred Gear. And then I copied the designs both from the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. I still haven't seen if this would be a success or nah." He replied.

Issei looked a bit confused at the mention of the Gigantis Dragon, which didn't go unnoticed by Takeshi. He started to shift back on his human form, also doing some more magic so that he would be even just half-naked when he transformed back to human.

"Gigantis Dragon Fafnir is one of five Dragon Kings. Originally, there were six Dragon Kings but Tannin, one of the Dragon Kings" got revived into a devil" He explained, getting an "oh" as a reply from Issei.

As they watched the fight, he knew that Azazel would win but a small part in him is wishing that he will win without any serious injuries. Suddenly, he felt something tugging the back of his head. Knowing that someone is reaching out to him telepathically, he let the person in.

 _"I will proceed with my plans to attack and provoke the Red Dragon Emperor to gauge his strength. Don't go in between our fight."_ Hearing the voice, he knew that it was Vali and he sighed.

 _"You know me. I don't interfere with battles, unless the person I'm siding on is about to lose, that's when I only interfere."_ He said.

Looking secretly at Vali, who was floating, he saw him nod. Getting the reply, he looked back at the fight. Most of them are watching the fight in awe in which he got a feeling of pride swelling in his chest as people look in awe at his father.

When the fight is about to end with Katerea losing, she suddenly stopped and pulled out a bottle with a black snake inside. Seeing this, Azazel studied it for a bit before knowing what it is while Takeshi, just having a glance, widened his eyes in shock. He quickly looked at Vali.

Sensing that someone is looking at him, Vali turned to Takeshi's direction and he nod. Seeing that he saw it, Vali went back on looking at the fight. Takeshi sighed and the small part in him just got bigger. He sighed once more.

 _'Damn, I've been sighing a lot lately.'_ He thought.

He averted his attention at the fight and looked at the others. While looking, he saw that most of them are done with dealing with the magicians. His eyes quickly searched for Akeno, panic slowly rising when he still can't find her. When he saw her with Rias, the panic in him quickly dissipated and he smiled internally as he looked back to seeing Katerea swallowing Ophis' snake. Once she finished swallowing, a sudden surge of power went around her body. Feeling this surge of power, Azazel quickly resumed the fight.

They watched in awe at the display of powers from the both of them. After a while, they see that the fight is ending soon with Katerea losing, even with the added power. Sensing this, she quickly attached a black rope-like thing around Azazel's left arm and she smiled smugly. Everyone looked at her curiously as to what is the thing attached to him.

"Even if I fail, I'll take you down with me!" She exclaimed. Hearing that, almost all of them get tensed at what she said.

"So you plan on taking out a leader of the three powers even at the cost of your life, interesting." He said as he looked at his arm.

The smug look on her face remained as she thought that she had the Governor but, without any kind of hesitation, he sliced his left arm off. Seeing that, all of them held shock expressions while Vali held an amused smirk and Takeshi with the mixture of the two expressions. The smug look on her face is gone and was replaced with the expression of fear as she blew up.

Seeing his opponent die, he flew down in front of them while clicking his tongue since his armor was released from him. He looked down on a jewel-like object in his hand.

"So that's the limit of an artificial Sacred Gear. Can make some improvements still. Well, as long as the core jewel is safe, I can still remake it. Our journey together is not yet done Gigantis Dragon Fafnir." He said as he lightly kissed the jewel. Suddenly, the man in the white armor descended from his place at the sky.

"As expected of you Azazel, making a working artificial Sacred Gear. However, it has been released from you, still needing some more study." Vali said as Azazel looked at Vali and points at him.

"So Vali, what will you do? Shall I be the one fighting you? Even without the artificial Sacred Gear and only an arm left, I can still take you on." He said as he made a spear of light and pointing the tip of it at Vali. Vali then glanced at Azazel, who quickly took on a fighting stance, and suddenly asked a question.

"Don't you think destiny is cruel?" He looked at all of them. Takeshi's eyes suddenly widened a bit at the realization that Vali is now proceeding with his plan on provoking and gauging the strength of the generation's Sekiryuutei.

"On one side, there's the strongest existence that someone can think of with a Maou and a Legendary dragon mix like me, while on the other side, there is this mere human like you which possesses a legendary dragon as well. Say what you want, but don't you think fate is that cruel? Even though we're rivals with the same type of dragon, there's this large gap, to great to explain, between our powers." He said, shocking the lot of them, even Takeshi who knew of his plans. Issei then pointed at himself with a shocked expression. When Vali saw this, he nodded with amusement in his eyes.

"Yes, I mean you. I investigated you for a bit. Your father is just an ordinary office worker while your mother sometimes takes part-time jobs as an ordinary full-time housewife. The blood relatives of both your parents are completely ordinary. There are no ability-users or people who practice magic or any supernatural things among your ancestors. Your ancestors also has nothing to do with devils and angels either. You really are ordinary. Your friends are also ordinary, except for the amount of lust inside you and your friends. You were just an ordinary high school student until you died and be reborn as a devil. Without your Sacred Gear, you are nothing!" He said as he laughed with a pitying expression.

"When I saw all of those information about you, I got so disappointment that I laughed. I thought "Ah, this would be my rival. I give up!" If your parents have at least encountered or been a part of the supernatural for a bit, that would completely change my thinking. Wait, that's it! What do you think about this story? What if I make you into an avenger?" He asked with excitement in his eyes.

Issei looked at him, confused. Others as well, but Takeshi knew what he means. Shocked by the things that are pouring out of Vali's mouth, he was about to charge forward but someone blocked him. He looked up and saw Azazel, shaking his head. Sighing, he stand down and watched everything unfold.

"I will kill your parents, that would make you an avenger. Sounds good right? If I do that, your personal history would be a little more interesting." Vali added, making Issei, who just got what he means, glare at him.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Issei mumbled.

"Like you said, my father is an ordinary office worker who works from morning to night while my mother is just an ordinary housewife who makes delicious food for our family. However, they raised me up to this point of my life. To me, they are the best parents." Issei said clearly.

"Kill them? They have nothing to do with this so why should they be mixed up with us?" He added, sending out killing intent towards Vali.

"I'll be damned if I let my parents get killed by someone like you!"

[WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER!]

As if responding to his anger, the Boosted Gear started to release a strong bright red aura. As the ring that Azazel gave him became a sacrifice for the Boosted Gear, a timer suddenly appeared at the jewel of his Boosted Gear, giving him more time than the first time he used it but not giving him more than fifteen minutes of use.

"Look Albion, Hyoudou Issei's power went into an incomparable amount with the help of a simple trigger called rage. But, this surge... Hahahaha!"

[Sacred Gear simply uses strong emotions as their food in exchange of power. Hyoudou Issei's rage is at its genuine limit, and was pointed at you. Only straightforward people like him can draw out the dragon's power.] Albion replied.

"I see. So his greater affinity with his dragon is also explained through this reason." Vali said, in a realizing way.

"However, you still aren't clever Hyoudou Issei! Your intelligence is insufficient to control Draig, and that is a sin!" Vali said towards Issei, seemingly making him more angry.

"Stop talking about things that I don't understand!" Issei retorted.

"Your way of not understanding things is why you are called an idiot!"

Having enough of their bickering, Issei rushed towards Vali. Seeing this, a mask suddenly formed at his face and moved out of Issei's tackle. Regaining his balance in mid-air, he dived at Vali again while extending Ascalon from his gauntlet and unleashed an attack. But still, he couldn't hit even a single strike at Vali, who was dodging him with light movements.

[Vali, that sword holds dragon-slaying power. If it hits you even once, you'll receive a great deal of damage.] Albion warned.

"But there's no meaning to it if it doesn't hit Albion!" Vali replied.

As they continued their assault, Takeshi and Azazel tried to clear the people out as far as they can to keep them safe from the fight of the two dragons. Quickly looking at the fight, he couldn't seem to wrap his head on what Vali is trying to do, even though Vali had already warned him about this. Shaking his head to keep his mind back to his task, he led them far from the fight, but not too far to not see what's happening.

"Did you know this is gonna happen?" He heard someone asked behind him. Looking back to see Azazel looking at him, he nodded.

"Yes, Vali had told me about what would happen here."

"And you didn't even told us." Azazel replied with an emotionless tone, which shocked Takeshi but he controlled his face to retain the blank look.

"It was bound to happen, and you know it." He said back.

"Yes, I did expect that Vali would betray me at some point, given by his fight-loving nature. But, I did not expected that you would be a part of this thing."

"I wasn't a part of it, I just knew about it. Like a bystander, knowing things yet not doing anything about it." He replied and walked a bit nearer to the fight.

As they looked back at the fight, Vali landed a blow at Issei's chest, making his legs tremble. Looking at his armor, they saw a crack on his armor that was caused by that hit.

"So this is my rival. Ha! What an embarrassment! So weak, too weak! Hahahaha!" Vali taunted.

"Ise!"

Hearing the voice of Rias, Issei quickly looked at her. Seeing the worry in her eyes made Issei be filled with will as he don't like to look uncool to the woman he fell in love with.

[Divide!]

Hearing that word, Issei's power suddenly vanished. But it was suddenly restored back when he heard the familiar word from his gauntlet as he activated his Sacred Gear.

[Boost!]

[Partner, the power that was halved from you was restored by my power. But, the Vanishing Dragon's other ability is troublesome.]

 _'What do you mean Ddraig?'_ Issei asked.

[The power that was halved from his opponent's power was then added to himself. In other words, the power that was taken from you was turned into his own power.] Ddraig said.

 _'S-so, even if I reset from minus, he will become plus?!'_

[That's right. However, no matter how strong and amazing the host is, they still have their limits. Power that goes beyond his capacity is released from the wings in his back and he keeps maintaining his power limit without destroying his body.]

"Come on, come on!" Vali said with an excited tone.

Seeming to enjoy himself, Vali fired an endless amount of magic bullets. Issei, having nowhere to go, kept getting hit by the magic bullets that left heavy damage. As Vali continued attacking, he resumed talking with a tone that was becoming irritating to Issei's ears.

"Your attacks are also dull. You just went in. It's worthless in that case. What a waste of treasure. Your use of power is also unskillful, like you really are! In this case, the rival showdown between the Hakuryuukou and the Sekiryuutei will be-"

Gooooooooooon!

Vali's speech was cut off by Issei, who made magic power spout from his jets and plunge into the barrage of bullets Vali was firing. He didn't even cared if he was being hit by the magic bullets as he focused all his power on one point. He also threw away his defences just so he can reach Vali. His armor, being struck by an endless amount of magic bullets, was being destroyed little by little and his mask was shattered.

"So, you're charging? You really don't know anything about combat, to go as far as doing the same tactic over and over again. Something like that-"

As his sentence got cut off again, Vali created a shield of light to defend from Issei's charge but what he did shocked Vali.

"Ddraig! Transfer power to the stored Ascalon!"

[Understood!]

[Transfer!]

A surge of massive power flowed to his left arm as the power was transferred to Ascalon. As he punched the shield of light, he destroyed it with no trouble and hit Vali in his face. Receiving that attack made Vali's posture bend as cracks started to spread from his mask to his helmet. As it started to crumble, a part of his face peeked through. After punching Vali, Issei quickly grasped his hand around the base of his wings of light.

"Apparently, the effect of your Sacred Gear comes from here. If that's the case!"

[Transfer!]

Transferring his power to the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail left Issei feeling that his power was suddenly removed from his body, leading him to know that it consumed a lot of his stamina and magic power yet he doesn't seem to care.

"I'll raise the power you absorb and emit all at once! Leading to the extent that you can't deal with!" He exclaimed.

"Kuh!"

Suddenly, all of the jewel in the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail started to nonsensically glow white, red, blue and yellow over and over again. As that was happening, Issei felt the dragon power that he felt in Vali suddenly disappeared. By doing this, he overloaded the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail, resulting to it stopping its functions.

[Vali, regain your posture at once!] Albion exclaimed. Reacting to Albion, Vali crossed his arms to defend but Issei have other plans.

His left hand that was filled with Ascalon's power punched through Vali's defences, destroying the gauntlets on both of his arms. Not stopping the momentum, Issei directed his attack at his abdomen, shattering the Scale Mail around Vali. Fresh blood flew out of his mouth as he stepped back unsteadily while clutching his abdomen. As blood kept pouring at the edge of his mouth, Vali smiled in joy.

"Amazing! My Sacred Gear was blown off So you can do it if you really tried. Just what I was expecting from my rival-"

He was cut of yet again as Issei sent another blow to his face.

"I made it reach and hit you! You're the only one I won't be satisfied with if my fist doesn't hit your face!"

As Issei thought that he had beaten Vali down, he heard Draig click his tongue. Looking down, he saw that Vali's armor was, once again, returned to its original state, shocking him.

[The battle between the Two Heavenly Dragons doesn't end until the host can no longer fight. It is next to impossible for you to beat him with just a limited time! The best plan is to run, but you can't do that, right?]

 _'Of course! There's no way that I could leave Buchou behind!'_

[Then what will you do? The difference between his power and yours is still wide. You could do some damage because of the Scale Mail, but it would be useless because of the limited time! Will you surrender?]

Issei thought for a way to defeat Vali. Suddenly, an idea popped in his mind but he hesitated for a bit. Thinking about how he's wasting his time made him snap out of his negative thinking and decided to talk to Ddraig about his plan.

While they were conversing, Takeshi scanned the area for any signs of danger. He saw a few magicians by the forest and, as fast as lighting, went there and made quick work of their bodies that even just a squeal wasn't heard from them. Looking down his body, he saw that his torso has splashes of blood. He quickly wiped it off with the robe of one of the magicians. Quickly going back to them, he then saw Issei grabbing what looks like a jewel from the Hakuryuukou's armor.

"Vanishing Dragon! Vali! I'll be taking your power!" They heard Issei said, making some of their eyes widen.

They watched as he smashed the jewel that was at the back of his right hand and placed the jewel he acquired from the Hakuryuukou at its place. Suddenly, a silver aura sprang at his right hand and wrapped around the right side of his body. He felt a sudden throb inside him and then a wave of indescribable pain washed over him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed more as the pain overwhelmed him.

"-! You intend to take in my power?!" Vali said, shock was evident in his voice and face.

[What a reckless thing to do, Ddraig. We are existences that opposes each other. What you are trying to do is just an act of self-destruction. Do you intend of annihilating yourself by doing such a thing?!] Albion asked indifferently.

[GUOOOOOOHHHHHH!] Ddraig let out an agonizing scream. However, as he was screaming, it also contained laughter.

[[Albion! You're as inflexible as always! Over countless eons, we've lodged inside hosts and continued to fight each other! We're just repeating a cycle!]

[That's right, Ddraig. That is our destiny. Even if our hosts are different, how we fight is still the same. You gain power, I steal power. The side that uses its Sacred Gear skillfully deals the finishing blow and the battle ends. This is how it always has been, and always will be.]

After hearing Albion's speech, Ddraig let out a fearless laugh.

[Since meeting with my current host - Hyoudou Issei - I have learned one thing. Anything is possible with determined stupidity!] Hearing that made Issei dumbfounded but he quickly shook it off.

"Respond to my feelings!"

[Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!]

After hearing that, his right hand was then wrapped in a dazzling white light. Then, a white gauntlet suddenly appeared at his right hand.

"So this is Dividing Gear." Issei said, thinking that it might have looked a bit awkward since its only until his right arm's elbow.

[Impossible! Such a thing is impossible!] Albion said, shock evident in his voice.

"I got the idea when my fused together holy and demonic, and produced things like holy demonic swords. It seems like it was possible to achieve it because the balance has collapsed from the non-existence of God. If I borrow the words of the leader, it is a state where there are things like system errors or program bugs." Issei explained.

[So you're saying that you used the imperfections of the "Sacred Gear program" and achieved this? No... but such a thing is... even if you think of that, to actually doing it is just foolishness. No one knows what will be the outcome of the fusion of two opposing powers. When it is something concerning dragons, you might die, you know? No, it is only natural for you to die.] Albion said.

"It was reckless -But, I did survived." Issei replied. He then heard a sigh from Ddraig.

[But, it certainly made your lifespan shorter. It is a lot even for devils that live almost endlessly.] Ddraig said.

"I don't have any intention to live for ten thousand years. But, since there's a lot of things I wanted to do and try, I'd like to live at least for a thousand of years or so." Issei replied.

Clap

Clap

Clap

They all looked up to see Vali clapping at Issei with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Interesting. Then, I would also be a bit serious! If I win, I'll halve all of you and everything that surrounds you with the power of the Hakuryuukou!" Vali exclaimed while he floats in the air and opened his arms wide. The wings of light in his back grew in size. Takeshi narrowed his eyes at this as he thought on what he means, trying to check every memory he have with Vali to see if it was mentioned to him.

"Halve? What do you mean about halving my surroundings?" Issei asked, confused at his words. His question was then replied by a laugh.

"Ignorance really is scary! It actually might not be bad if you die without knowing!"

[Half Dimension!]

Hearing that, Takeshi's eyes widened and he quickly set his gaze on Vali, who was surrounded by a dazzling aura after Albion's voice spoke from his Sacred Gear. He pointed his hand at the trees that was spread out below him. Suddenly, the thickness of the trees were halved in an instant.

Gubabababan!

More of the trees were compressed and halved.

"Hyoudou Issei, let me clearly explain it to you." A voice suddenly spoke, making Issei look at it's direction and saw Azazel.

"That ability halves everything in his surroundings. In other words, if Vali, the Hakuryuukou, became serious, then Rias Gremory and all the girls boobs will be halved." Azazel explained.

Silence engulfed them as they heard the explanation of the Governor of the Fallen Angels. Takeshi rubbed his temple with his thumb and forefinger as he heard the explanation come out of his father's mouth. He held himself back to go over Azazel was and smack him hard on the head. Issei, hearing the explanation, was suddenly filled up by fury that came from his heart as he looked at the girls.

Takeshi, didn't know what to do, looked around. He saw Issei look at Rias while Rias shuddered, making him massage his temple.

"DON'T FUCK WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He suddenly heard, making him snap back and look at Issei with a slight fear.

"You fucking bastard! You intend to halve the size of my Buchou's booooooooooooooooobs?!"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"I won't forgive you! I will never forgive you! I'll destroy you Valiiiiii!" He declared, followed by more boost being heard by everyone.

He quickly charged towards Vali with his killing intent all at Vali. While that was happening, they then heard someone laugh so loud that Takeshi covered his ears.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! What the hell is that?! His power drastically sprang up just because of the thought that his master's breasts might become smaller! Seriously?!" Azazel exclaimed, making Rias blush in embarassment while Takeshi massaged his temple to stop himself from smacking Azazel on the head right now.

Issei looked at Azazel with a small glare for laughing about it, since it wasn't a laughing matter for him. His head is filled with thoughts of Rias' breasts, that he hasn't touched, rubbed and sucked on, shrinking. Because of this thoughts, he realized that they could never understand each other. Thrusting his finger at Vali, the trees behind Vali were blown away from the force.

"Just try to make one move on Rias Gremory, my master, and I will thoroughly destroy you to the point that you wouldn't be reincarnating anymore you halving bastard!" Issei exclaimed, clearing the clouds in the night sky in the process.

"This day is just full of surprises! Who would have thought that this much power would explode because of the thought of shrinking a women's breasts. But, it really is interesting." Vali said before charging at Issei. Suddenly, Vali was thrown off-guard by feeling a kick on his side. He then flew away a bit.

"Gah! How are you so fast? Have you exceeded my speed!?" Vali asked, shocked from Issei getting away and hitting him. Suddenly, Issei appeared in front of Vali with rage in his eyes.

"This is for buchou's breasts!"

[Divide!]

They heard him exclaim, at the same time hearing him activate the Hakuryuukou's power that he acquired on the jewel he got earlier. He then felt the drastic decrease of the aura covering Vali.

"Gah!" Vali spat out bile while Issei continued his barrage of punches.

"This is for Akeno-san's boobs!" He exclaimed as he hit him on the face, breaking his helmet in the process. While Issei is thinking ofAkeno's bouncing breasts, Takeshi couldn't hold the growl that erupted from his chest because of hearing what Issei said, making the people near him look at him while Azazel, who also heard it, chuckle.

"This is for Asia's still growing boobs!" The jets that Vali's wings of light is located were destroyed. Asia blushed at his statement.

"This is for Xenovia's breasts!" Kicking Vali vigorously as he flew in the air.

"And this, is for Koneko-chan's breasts that would disappear if I let you halve them!" And he tackled him down until they reach the ground, with Vali's back the first to get the impact. Koneko glared at Issei while Takeshi pat her on the back.

"Gahah!" Vali vomited blood during the impact. Issei then stood up and looked at him.

"Koneko-chan worries about her small breasts, you know?! And then you'll halve it?! I won't allow it! I will never allow that! Don't you take away anymore breasts from that child, you got that?! You damn halving bastard!" He yelled out. Koneko looked like she wanted to charge at Issei and beat him up but she was held by Takeshi, who held a disappointed look in his face. Hearing that, Vali just smiled.

"... Interesting. Truly interesting."

[Vali, I already finished analyzing his halving power. When compared to the control method of your power, you can handle it.]

"I see. Well, I'm not afraid of him with this." Hearing that shocked Issei and almost everyone.

"Albion, do you think his worthy enough now to see the Hakuryuukou's **Juggernaut Drive**?"

[Vali, it is not a good choice in this current time. If you just recklessly enter **Juggernaut Drive,** Ddraig's curse ma be removed.]

"It will work out, Albion.

 ** _I, who am about to awaken, in supreme justice_**

Issei looked confused at what Vali is chanting but almost everyone held shocked expressions. Takeshi looked like he was about to go there and stop Vali himself, but he held himself back.

[Don't act foolishly Vali! Is it your desire to be at the mercy of my power?!] Albion bellowed.

Suddenly, a silhouette came down the space between Vali and Issei, making him stop the chant. Looking at the man, he is wearing an ancient Chinese armor from the Three Kingdoms period.

"Yo, Vali!" The man said cheerfully while saluting at Vali.

"So it's you, Bikou. What are you doing here?" Vali asked as he stood up and wiped the blood off from his mouth.

"Aren't you cruel?! I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The guys at the headquarters were making a fuss because we're teaming up to fight the northern country gods, you were suppose to flee right away when the mission failed, right? Katerea failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer. In that case, your observation role is over. Come back with me." He said.

"So it's already time, I see." Vali said.

"Who are you?!" Issei suddenly asked, pointing at the man who was talking with Vali.

"He is the descendant of the Victorious Fighting Buddha." The one who answered was Azazel. Seeing the confused face of Issei, he cleared his throat for a bit before answering.

"To put it in terms you know, he's Son Goku. The famous damn monkey in the Journey to the West."

"S-S-S-S-Son Goku?!" Issei stuttered in shock. Because of the shock, his anger quickly vanished.

"To say it correctly, he is a monkey youkai that inherited Son Goku's power. However, it is really the end of the world that even you joined the Khaos Brigade. So, you're the Son Goku to the Hakuryuukou. What a good match." Azazel said, getting a laugh as a reply from the man who is the descendant of Son Goku.

"I'm different from the first-gen that became a buddha, I just live doing the things I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei." The man, who is now identified as Bikou, greeted Issei casually. Then, he spun around a cane that just appeared in his hand and pierced it on the ground, making a black hole below them as they sink in.

"Oh wait!" Bikou suddenly said. He quickly scanned the crowd and saw Takeshi, who noticed his eyes. He then gave a small smirk before spinning his cane around and pointing it at Takeshi.

"Extend!" He exclaimed.

The next events came so fast as the cane pierced through Takeshi's abdomen, almost going out of the other side. Looking at Bikou, blood slowly drip down from his mouth as the cane quickly shrink, pulling out as quickly as it entered him. As blood gush out from his mouth and wound, he fell down on the ground. All of them are shocked at what happened before one of them snapped.

"TAKESHI!" Akeno screamed as she rushed towards his side.

Seeing this, Issei quickly looked towards Vali and Bikou and saw that they have disappeared from the spot they were before. Akeno then flipped Takeshi gently as she saw him still conscious.

The last thing he saw was Akeno crying while holding his hand. The side of his lip twitched as he held himself from smiling. He raised his hand, the one she wasn't holding, and wiped the tears that is on her face. As he was wiping, he feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. Trying to assure her that he will be fine, he gave her a small smile before his hand slumped down and everything was silenced.

"TAKESHI!"

 **A/N: And I updated! Wow, it has been months since I have updated and I am really sorry about that. Problems arose and I have been busy lately with school works and trying to fix my life XD. But seriously, words cannot express how sorry I am for not updating for months. Well, let's just say this is my Christmas gift to you all and I hope you like it. The next chapter is now on the works and it's already planned out and hopefully, I can upload the next chapter much more earlier than this chapter. So, have a Merry Christmas to you all and enjoy it! Ciao - Frost**


	12. Chapter 10: Guilt

" " - Talking

' ' - Thinking

 _' '_ \- Talking mentally

 _" " -_ Telepathically talking to someone

[ ] - Draig/Albion talking out loud

 _ **[ ]**_ \- **Abraxas talking out** **loud**

 _ **"[ ]"**_ - **Talking mentally**

 **Highschool DxD is, any form, not mine. They are owned by the author and the only things that I own are my OC's and some plots.**

 _ **[Hey, wake up.]**_

Opening his eyes, Takeshi looked around to see a dark space. He started to panic, thinking that he was already dead when he remembered hearing the voice of Abraxas, which made him sigh in relief. Looking around, he tried to see some kind of a figure. When he found none, he sighed and decided to call out.

"Abraxas! Where are you?"

He then felt a shake on the place he stood. Looking around once more, he saw a tall figure with big horns walking towards him. He started to walk towards the figure and when they were both near each other, the place started to light up. He felt the place heat up and he figured out that some kind of torches have lit up around them. Feeling a pair of eyes at him, he looked up to meet a pair of red eyes.

 ** _[Good, you're awake.]_** Abraxas said while crossing his arm.

"Where are we?" Takeshi asked as he looked around the place they were in.

 _ **[We are in your mindscape.]**_ Abraxas replied.

"Why are we here?" Takeshi asked while also crossing his arm.

 _ **[Remember when you got stabbed by the cane of that... monkey?]**_ Abraxas asked.

"Of course. That thing almost went out of my back." He replied.

 _ **[Well, at the end of the cane, there is a note. I guess it's for you since why would they do that? Unless, the human world became more shittier when I was asleep.]**_ Abraxas said while handing Takeshi a note. Grabbing the note, he unfolded it and started reading its contents.

 _"Sorry for stabbing you just to give this message. We didn't want to give out that you're in contact with us that's why we thought this is the best option. Meet us on the usual place and make sure you're not being followed or anything. Oh, and try to think of an excuse on why would you be away for a few days or weeks. - Vali"_

Sighing, Takeshi folded the note and placed it inside his pocket. He scratched the back of his head while Abraxas is staring at him. Getting a bit uncomfortable, he cleared his throat before looking at Abraxas.

"What are you doing?"

 _ **[Staring at you.]**_

"Why?"

 _ **[Looking at the things I needed to focus on you. Since I'll be training you to my powers, there are certain body parts that needed to be more firmer than the other. So far, you're really in great shape. But, we'll be training your lower body more.]**_

"Oh."

 _ **[We can start now if you want, since we're starting with you mental training.]**_

"Yeah, sure. We can start now."

 _ **[Well then, I hope you're prepared for what's about to come.]**_ Abraxas said with a sinister tone, making Takeshi think if it is really a good idea, agreeing to train now.

 _A few hours later..._

Falling down the floor, Takeshi pants while Abraxas stood over him. Folding his arms, he stared at Takeshi with an impatient look. His impatience getting the best of him made him walk towards Takeshi, grab his arm, and pull him up.

 _ **[Come on! Is that the best you can do? I'm quite disappointed.]**_ He said mockingly, making Takeshi angry.

"I *pant* am *pant* not weak!" He exclaimed. Hearing what he said made Abraxas grin.

 _ **[I didn't said anything about you weak, you said that yourself. Wait, if that is what you said, then that means its true. AHAHAHAHA!]**_ He mocked more, making Takeshi furious.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" He shouted, not noticing that he let out a ball of dark purple flame towards Abraxas. Seeing this made his eyes widen and he quickly rolled to the left to dodge the ball of flame. Hitting the wall behind him, the ball of flame quickly engulfed the whole wall. Sighing, Abraxas repaired the wall and looked at Takeshi, who was holding onto his knees and panting much more than a while ago.

 _ **[Hmm, seems like your emotions are the key to the power inside you.]**_ He observed.

 _ **[Well, seeing that you are exhausted, I guess we'll stop training today. Try to practice making the ball of flame in thin air, that would require a lot of concentration since it wouldn't appear out of your hand, it would just appear. Anyways, you also have somewhere else to go today, right?]**_ He added, mentioning the paper that was handed to him... nicely.

"Yeah... I guess so." Takeshi replied as he stood up straight.

 _ **[Good luck out there.]**_ Abraxas said before Takeshi was engulfed in darkness, going back to the real world. As he disappeared, Abraxas sighed and made a chair out of thin air and sat on it.

 _ **[Am I doing the right thing? Is this what you thought it would be? Please, give me a sign that this is the thing that you asked of me,** **Valeriana.]**_ He whispered to himself.

 _At the conscious world..._

Opening his eyes, he quickly looked around to see he was in a white room. Thinking that it might be a hospital in the underworld, he sat up. Noticing the lack of people in his room made him think that it is the perfect moment to get out. Seeing a note and pen by the bedside table, he quickly scribbled some excuse that he had made up a while ago, and folded it. Placing it at the table, he quickly made a magic circle and disappeared, going to their meeting place.

Just as the magic circle disappeared, the door to his room opened and revealed Azazel along with the Gremorys and the ORC. As they saw that the bed is missing a person, they quickly called for security. Noticing something was on top of the pillow, Azazel walked towards it and grabbed it, he unfolded it and read its contents. After reading, he sighed and sat at the bed. Everyone noticed this and they stopped what they are doing.

"So? What does the letter says?" Issei asked, when he noticed that no one would speak up.

"Going to the mountains as the goblins informed me they found some strange rock, will check it out. Will be back after a few days or weeks by now. Was all it says." Azazel said. Almost everyone sighed at the info they got.

 _'Still careless as ever.'_ Akeno thought as a small smile formed in her lips.

 _At the north side of the park..._

Appearing at their meeting place, he looked around to see... no one. Sighing that he arrived early, he walked towards a bench nearby and decided to catch even a bit of sleep while waiting for them. Crossing his arms, he let sleep take over him

Slowly opening his eyes, he felt something heavy by his lap. As his sight cleared up, he saw a mop of something black and as he inhaled, he smelled a hint of vanilla in the air. Knowing that it was hair, he observed more and saw that on both ends of the hair, he saw a pair of black cat ears. Now knowing who it was, his eyes widened a bit where no one would notice it, unless they're really observing him.

"Kuroko-san, please get off me." He said, after he got out of his shock.

"Nyaaaaa~ I don't want to, Takeshi-kun." She said seductively.

"Kuroka, stop teasing him. You know that it won't work." He heard someone said as Takeshi looked up and saw Vali. Hearing that made Kuroka pout but got off with a hop.

"I'm not done with you yet, nya~" She said while placing her pointer finger below his chin and raising his head up, looking deep in his eyes. Because of that action, he felt a chill run down his spine, and it was not the good kind.

After their mini "staring contest", Kuroka looked away and proceeded to walk towards Vali. As the space between them became big, he sighed in relief. Standing up, he saw Vali, Kuroka and Bikou, who are both in a heated argument. He then saw Vali walking towards him.

"Are they always like that?" Takeshi asked, making Vali nod.

"Almost every second. Probably because of their natures. Monkey and cat don't really mix well." Vali replied.

"Why did you call me here?"

"We're going on some cave that my scouts said are filled with something that we may be interested with. Probably it was something that we can use to strengthen our weapons and armor." Vali explained. Hearing that made Takeshi perk up.

"So, are we going now?" He asked, a bit more excited now, making the corner of Vali's mouth rise a bit.

"Yeah, we will." He said and called for Kuroka and Bikou, who are still arguing. Hearing that they were called made them stop and walked closer to them. At the sight of Takeshi, Bikou jogged towards him and grinned a bit.

"Sorry for stabbing you last night." He said, making Takeshi nod in acknowledgement.

"It's okay. Vali already stated that in the letter." He replied, making Bikou's grin wider.

Kuroka prepared a magic circle for them and they all gathered inside it. As they vanished, the park was silent as if no one was there.

 _At the entrance of the cave..._

Appearing, they quickly scanned the surroundings, making sure that there are no monsters or enemies around. As they were sure that there would be no one that is going to attack them, they went inside the cave with caution. While walking, Kuroka and Bikou were at the front while Takeshi and Vali were behind.

"Something's not right with this cave." Takeshi said silently.

"Well, if it holds something valuable to us, then I guess it would be dangerous." Vali replied.

"It's not the typical strange, Vali. Something is really strange here."

Vali didn't replied at that and just went on walking. Knowing that he wouldn't get a reply, Takeshi massaged his temple a bit and followed the trio. If Vali was honest, he would say that the cave really does not feel right. Something is stirring inside this cave and Vali can feel it. Because of this, his battle maniac side went to the surface and just went on walking.

Everyone can feel that there is something strange within that cave, even the ever-usual bickering of Bikou and Kuroka were silenced because of the strange feeling. Kuroka slowed down, until she is beside Vali.

"Are you sure about this, nya? There's something really strange here." Kuroka asked in a serious tone. Hearing her rare serious tone, Vali looked at her.

"I'm not sure but we have come so far, might as well keep going." He replied. Knowing that nothing will change his mind, Kuroka looked at him with a skeptical look and quickened her pace, catching up to Bikou.

As they were walking, they met a path that leads to four directions. Bikou, Kuroka and Takeshi looked at Vali as he was the leader of the group. Vali, seeing this, sighed and thought of the best thing to do.

"Even though something's really not right here, I guess the best action is for us to go on each paths." He said. Kuroka was about to retort but she was beat down by Takeshi.

"I agree. Even though that the best action is to stick together, we should separate to fasten the discovery of that... thing that we're looking for."

Hearing his explanation, everyone agreed, albeit reluctantly. Vali went first and chose the path at the middle left. Bikou went next and chose the path at the far right. Kuroka went after Bikou and chose the far left, leaving Takeshi to choose the middle right.

While walking, Takeshi felt the strange feeling fade, making him sigh in relief. While walking further, he heard whispers, making him look back. Seeing none, he proceed to walk but with a tensed posture. Still walking, the whispers got louder and louder as he went further. He tried silencing the whispers by placing senjutsu on his ear, but it didn't worked. He tried closing his ear with his hands but the whispers were still there, as if it was inside his mind. Thinking that the whispers would end if he got to the end, he started to run. The whispers turned to shouts as he kept running. Trying to tune out the shouts, he closed his eyes as the shouts started to hurt him.

Because of closing his eyes while running, he tripped on a rock, making him fall face first on the ground. As he stood up and opened his eyes, his eyes widened when he saw he was surrounded with kids that were slashed, stabbed, decapitated, or missing some limbs. Seeing a little girl with a missing arm made his mind click as he remembered the girl from his mission when he lost control of his bloodlust and killed everyone in that building in cold blood.

 _ **"You killed us..."**_ The little girl said. Takeshi's eyes filled with fear as he heard her say that.

"I-I..." He stuttered but no words left his mouth.

 _ **"You killed us!"**_ The little girl said once more but much louder, making some kids nod in agreement.

 _ **"You murderer!"**_

 _ **"A cold-blooded killer!"**_

 _ **"Hands tainted with innocent blood!"**_

 _ **"You should just die!"**_

Other kids joined in and shouted some more vile words. Takeshi fell and curled in a ball, closing his ears with his hands.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He murmured.

As if hearing him, all the shouting stopped, the chanting stopped, everything stopped. Noticing this, he slowly uncurled and sat up, seeing that every kid that he had killed at that mission is looking at him with a blank look on their faces. As he saw the little girl that made him remember where they are from, he slowly crawled towards her and stopped in front of her. He saw that even though her face is blank, her jaw is clenched. His eyes started to water as the guilt that he buried deep within his heart started to resurface once more.

 _ **"You think your sorry would bring us back?"**_ She asked silently. She looked at him with a glare. Seeing the hateful stare in the eyes of the young girl, the tears started to fall from his eyes.

"No..." He answered truthfully, tears kept falling down his eyes.

"I... took all of your futures that would... surely bring you happiness." He added. The little girl looked surprise at what he said and what he is showing.

As the little girl was about to say something, a hand was roughly placed on his shoulder, making him look up. As he saw the figure, his eyes widened as a fist landed on his jaw, sending him to the wall. The force of the punch made him dizzy. As he is still in daze, he was lifted from his position and was thrown to the other side of the cave.

 _ **"You couldn't even protect them!"**_ The thing that threw him yelled. Takeshi slowly sat up and saw the rage and pain-filled eyes of Barakiel.

"I-I'm sorry!" He yelled while crying.

 _ **"That would't bring back Shuri and Akeno you piece of shit!"**_ Barakiel howled and kicked Takeshi at the gut.

 _ **"You were supposed to protect them! Where were you when they were in harm's way?!"**_ Barakiel added.

"I was... traini-" He was cut off by a kick on his face.

 _ **"Couldn't you sense them?! I know you fucking can because I did!"**_ Barakiel yelled and grabbed Takeshi at the throat.

 _ **"You should just die! You useless piece of shit!"**_ He threw him to the other side of the cave.

 _ **"Kill yourself!"**_ Barakiel shouted. Hearing that made the other kids join in.

 _ **"You monster!"**_

 _ **"You're no use on this place!"**_

 _ **"Monster are not allowed here!"**_

 _ **"I would still have my daughter love me if it wasn't for you!"**_

 _ **"We would have great futures!"**_

 _ **"It should be you who is dead!"**_

 _ **"She would still be alive if you were there!"**_

 _ **"You should be burned in hell!"**_

 _ **"Your soul should be ripped to pieces!"**_

As the hurtful words kept coming, Takeshi just curled into a ball and held himself tightly, trying as hard as he can to tune out the voices. He knew he can't but he still kept trying, holding on to the last bit of sanity left inside him and thinking of the person he would come back to: Akeno.

"I'm sorry." He kept mumbling as he heard the spiteful words pertaining to him. Feeling himself like he's falling down on a deep hole, trying as hard not to fall but he knew there would only be a few more hours until he get tired and let himself fall.

 **A/N: So, here is chapter 10! I don't know if this is okay as a dark chapter but I guess I just thought of something happening to me right now. If you have any questions or you don't get something in this chapter, feel free to leave a review or send a pm, I'll quickly clear that up for you. So, I'm not so sure but I'm guessing that I would post another chapter by next week or next month. So... I'll see you guys on the next chapter! Ciao - Frost**


End file.
